The Adventure Furthers on series 2 2015 edition
by matthewseed740
Summary: Following on from where the Start of the new adventure series 1 left off Lily Kevins has now returned to life from the dead. Vincent Charles has captured himself Lily Robertson, and now both Lily K and Ryan are heading off to London to rescue Lily R from their new enemy. Quite an exciting series that sees many different twists and turns that you really won't expect to happen.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure Furthers On  
(2015 EDITION)  
Series 2 Episode 1  
Chapter 1  
Ryan Robertson is sitting down directly facing Lily Kevins in the kitchen in  
his home. He still actually can't quite take in that his two eyes are seeing  
her amazing beautiful incredible face again. Ryan shakes his head in utter  
disbelief over at his good old friend.  
"Don't get me wrong it's absolutely perfect to see you again my old friend,  
but I just can't understand how this is possible!" He explains to her.  
Lily takes a sip out of the diet coke glass that she is drinking out of.  
"How I was able to return from the dead is my business, but however let's  
now discuss something that's ours where's my daughter? Please tell me  
that Shannay hasn't killed her!" Lily questions Ryan begging him not to pass  
over any bad news to her.  
Ryan shrugs his shoulders in response to what Lily has just questioned him  
about.  
"I've got some good news and some bad news which would you like to hear  
first?" Mr Robertson asks Mrs Kevins.  
Lily can't recall just how many times she heard those words said out loud to  
her back when she was in this world before. Whenever something good  
came up in her life something bad always seemed to quickly follow on from  
it.  
"Either because both are coming my way!" Lily tells Ryan in response to  
what he has just asked her about.  
Ryan smiles back in happiness at Lily in response to what she has just told  
him about.  
"Shannay's fallen! That as you came very much tell is the good news that I  
need to present to you. Seconds after you had been horribly killed by her  
she awoke the real Razz up from the dark spell that she had casted over  
him, and Shannay explained to Razz that together they had killed you, but  
Razz was left outraged from what Shannay had just explained to him about,  
and in his anger he struck her down!" Mr Robertson explains to Mrs Kevins  
in response to what she has just told him about.  
Lily now sighs out in great relief. She is pleased to learn that she will no  
longer be suffering from Shannay's hand. Lily is also happy right now,  
because she believes that Razz must be somewhere in sight just willing to  
jump out and surprise her at any moment with their little girl.  
"Where's Razz and our daughter then?" Lily questions Ryan sounding  
troubled that she hasn't seen either of them yet.  
Cleo Andrews, Bellow Simmons, Rage Thunderball and Sky Strike are all  
gathered around them inside of their kitchen, facing them both, and  
listening into their conversation. Lily doesn't have the faintest idea in the  
world just who any of these children are, but however she knows that none  
of them must be a fret to her if Ryan trusts them all enough to invite them  
into his home.  
"Lily Shannay killed Razz at the same time that he killed her! I'm sorry to tell  
you my friend that both Shannay and Razz killed one another! Shannay  
maybe dead, but however there's a new devil in town, and he's taken your  
daughter who I decided to call Lily in memory of you as a slave, because you  
see he made a deal with her, and his end of the bargain required Lily to  
spend the rest of her life as a slave to him! Vincent Charles now has Lily  
imprisoned in his dark castle!" Ryan explains to Lily.  
Mrs Kevins is left horrified to learn that her daughter, who she believes to  
be nothing more but a little baby, is currently acting out as a slave to some  
mad man. Lily gathers that the new dark foe is a man by the way Ryan has  
just mentioned the word his in his words to her. Lily quickly rises up onto  
her feet from the chair that she's been sitting down on. Cleo now turns to  
face her.  
"Please may you help us to get our friend Lily back?" Miss Andrews begs  
Mrs Kevins with the hint of mercy in the tone of her voice.  
Lily takes a look back at Cleo with trouble in her eyes.  
"Lily's my daughter, so yes off course I'll help you to get her back, but who  
are you little girl may I ask?" She questions her.  
Ryan takes a look back at Lily in response to what she has just questioned  
Cleo about.  
"Honestly I don't know who that one is either, but Lily the rest of the kids  
are children who I teach back at Living primary school!" Ryan explains to his  
friend.  
Ryan and Cleo are still strangers to one another, because they never met  
one another before Ryan was imprisoned by Vincent Charles at the top of  
Mount Everest, but however he does know that he owes Cleo his life, even  
if he doesn't know her name yet, because he's aware that she set out to  
rescue him along with his adoptive daughter, who he may now have to give  
back to her real parent, Lily. Lily is left surprised by what Ryan has just  
explained to her about.  
"You're a teacher!" She sings out to him sounding rather shocked.  
Ryan nods his head back at Lily in response to what she has just sung out to  
him about.  
"I became one in memory of you!" Mr Robertson tells Mrs Kevins in  
response to what she has just sung out to him about.  
What Ryan has just said is something very deep that Lily would probably  
never hear again unless she went to church. Lily nods her head happily at  
Cleo, Bellow, Rage and Sky.  
"Nice to meet you all," she tells them all happily.  
Ryan smiles over at Cleo across his kitchen.  
"I'm pleased to meet you little girl," he says to her.  
Ryan then pulls Cleo into a gentle hug. He raised up from the chair that he  
was sitting on to face her.  
"Thank you for coming with Lily to rescue me from the top of the  
mountain," Mr Robertson thanks Miss Andrews in response to her heroic  
actions that she just displayed out to him.  
Lily grabs Ryan firmly by the arm after he has finished hugging Cleo, and she  
makes him look her in the face.  
"We need to find my daughter!" Lily shouts out determinedly to her friend.  
Ryan nods his head in agreement in response to what Lily has just shouted  
out at him about.  
"Yeah!" Ryan agrees with what Lily has just shouted out at him about.  
Ryan pauses for a moment.  
"Actually I know where she is but just getting to her now that's going to  
prove to be quite tough!" He explains to Lily.  
Mrs Kevins pulls a face back at Mr Robertson in response to what he has  
just explained to her about.  
"We've faced far worse before then a simple dark castle!" Lily insists to  
Ryan in response to what he has just explained to her about.  
Lily knows that no matter who this Vincent Charles thinks he is she herself is  
someone who is certainly not worth messing with, and Lily believes that  
this bloke Vincent Charles or whatever his name is has just made a fatal  
mistake by making her little girl a slave. Lily doesn't know yet what she's  
going to do with Vincent Charles when she gets hold of him, but she does  
know that he can rest assured that these are his last few days on earth. Lily  
rounds in anger on Ryan.  
"Well don't just stand there like a useless lump show me where the dark  
castle is!" She commands him sounding really rather angry.  
Ryan nods his head in fear in response to what Lily has just commanded him  
to do.  
Chapter 2  
Lily Kevins comes bursting her way into her old house in Living village.  
"Dad!" She cries out into what appears to be a deserted home.  
Suddenly an old lady with thick curly gray hair appears out of nowhere  
before Lily in the corridor of the house.  
"Who's there?" The old lady questions Lily sounding alarmed.  
Lily suddenly recognises the lady by her eyes. The lady has aged quite a bit  
since Lily last set her eyes on her.  
"Hello Tracy!" Lily tells her old friend.  
The old lady still appears to be confused, but perhaps now a little bit more  
than just before.  
"Who are you?" Tracy Beaker who has aged by years and years since Lily  
last saw her demands an answer from her.  
Lily steps forward to face Tracy inside of her old home.  
"The rightful owner of this house, but however may I say that you are more  
than welcome to live here for as long as you can," she tells her.  
Tracy then realises suddenly just who this lady is, but however she knows  
that it's impossible for her to be here.  
"You died! You were found dead on Christmas day seventeen years ago!"  
Tracy tells Lily sounding shocked.  
Mrs Kevins then realises that Tracy is holding a walking stick. Lily shakes her  
head over at Miss Beaker.  
"Old age is something every one of us should really try to avoid, and by the  
looks of it you failed in your attempts to avoid it sadly! I'm back now, and  
I'm sorry that I had to go away for almost twenty years!" She apologises to  
her.  
Lily's troubled.  
"Where on earth's my dad Tracy?" She questions her old friend.  
Tracy takes a look back at Lily with sadness in her eyes.  
"Dead I'm so sorry, he died five years ago today," she explains to her in  
response to her question.  
Today is the anniversary of Steve Kettle's death. Tracy pulls a cigarette and  
a lighter out of her trouser pocket, and she lights the cigarette up using her  
lighter. Lily is left slightly shocked to find Tracy smoking this cigarette like  
this, because she has never ever seen her smoke before.  
"Since when did you smoke?" Lily questions Tracy sounding shocked.  
Miss Beaker actually couldn't care less whether or not she accidently set fire  
to her house using her lighter.  
"Your death, watching Steve die, losing touch with both Ryan and little Lily,  
and just being alone in general caused me to smoke!" Tracy explains to Lily  
in response to what she has just questioned her about.  
However Tracy suddenly starts to feel anxious about just what Lily is  
thinking about her now that she has discovered that she has started to  
smoke. Tracy all of a sudden starts to have a chest pain causing her agony.  
Tracy starts to have a shortness of breath. She begins to feel weak and  
lightheaded. Tracy then has a heart attack, and Lily is left horrified to find  
her dying as a result of it.  
"TRACY!" Lily screams out in fear after her friend has died like this.  
Tracy Beaker is now both unfortunately dead and gone. Her life is over. Her  
time living on planet earth is no more. Lily just stands frozen still to the spot  
that she's standing on with fear. Suddenly Ryan Robertson comes bursting  
straight into the house along with Cleo Andrews.  
"She's dead! Ryan Tracy's dead!" Lily informs her best mate sounding  
shocked as she turns round the face him.  
Ryan realises suddenly what Lily must be going through. He knows that he's  
got to get her away from this house right now. Ryan can recognise the look  
of shock staring back at him through Lily's eyes. He suddenly feels really  
rather sorry for her. Ryan holds his hand out gently for Lily to take hold off.  
"Come take my hand, and we'll go and travel to the dark castle together!  
Together we will work our way through getting your daughter out of the  
slavery that she's in!" He tells her.  
Lily then takes hold of Ryan's hand, and she allows him to lead her straight  
out of the house that Tracy Beaker has only just passed away in. Cleo takes  
to following both Ryan and Lily out of Kyle Kevins' old house.  
Chapter 3  
Lily Kevins, Ryan Robertson and Cleo Andrews are all now strolling down a  
street in Living village together. Lily is wearing a dark blue Denham jacket,  
with skin tight red coloured jeans on with dark green coloured plimsolls.  
Ryan is wearing a dark black coloured jacket, with light blue coloured jeans  
on with black coloured shoes. Cleo is wearing a pink coloured fleece, with  
light green coloured trousers and pink shoes.  
"So where's the dark castle then?" Lily asks both her friend's sounding  
rather troubled about where it is that they are all heading to together.  
Unfortunately both Ryan and Cleo seem to have forgotten just where  
abouts Vincent Charles' dark castle is located here in this world.  
"No idea in the world I just remember that it was located on top of a dark  
hillside!" Cleo explains to the stranger to her who she'd like to get to know  
in response to what she has just been asked about by her.  
The three friends continue to stroll down the street together in the small  
village.  
"I don't know when I went there Vincent Charles used his dark powers to  
puff me right into his castle, and then he did the exact same thing to send  
me out of his headquarters!" Ryan explains to Lily.  
Mrs Kevins then realises that she stands a much better chance of getting  
Miss Andrews to remember the castle's location, then she does with getting  
her friend Mr Robertson to have recognition of its location. Lily rounds on  
Cleo feeling frustrated. Although Lily's anger isn't focussed on Cleo she does  
want her to try and remember the place where she has once paid a visit to  
before.  
"Please Cleo think long and hard for a couple of minutes to see if you can  
have a recognition of what happened the day you went to the castle! The  
smallest memory you have of visiting the castle may lead us straight back  
there!" Lily explains to her new found friend.  
Cleo tries to think both long and hard about just where the dark castle could  
possibly be. Cleo suddenly remembers that there were both many hills and  
valleys stretched out both far and wide past the hill where the castle was  
stood upon.  
"There were valleys and hills where the castle was!" Cleo passes over this  
information that is now displayed for her in her mind to Lily.  
Mrs Kevins wonders whether this piece of information narrows it down to  
her where the castle could possibly be.  
"What if it could be in the Yorkshire dales or in the Lake District national  
park?" A little voice inside Lily's head takes to questioning her out of  
curiosity.  
Cleo hits herself hard on her head now.  
"Oh silly me the castle's in London!" She explains to both Lily and Ryan.  
A smile now appears on Lily's face. She is feeling rather happy now to learn  
that she has the power to find her daughter, and that power comes from  
the information that she has now been given by her friend Cleo. Lily knew  
that she had an awful long way to travel now, but however she knew that  
she could however easily get both herself and her friends to London,  
because of her magical powers.  
Chapter 4  
Lily Kevins knew that she really had no time at all to grieve over either the  
death of her dear beloved dad Steve or her best mate Tracy. Lily made her  
way to a car that is parked by a roadside in Living village. Un-expectantly  
Lily then proceeds to break her way into the car. She totally takes to  
ignoring the car alarm when it goes off. Lily is picking both Ryan Robertson  
and Cleo Andrews up from Ryan's house in the village. Lily uses her magic to  
start the car's engines, after she has taken a seat down in the driver's seat  
there. Lily is pleased to discover that the car kicks easily enough into life.  
Lily takes hold of the car's steering wheel.  
"OY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" An angry voice takes to bellowing  
out at Lily to where she is sitting down in the driver's seat of the car.  
A great big muscular man then takes to racing over to the car to face the  
young lady in anger there. Lily wastes no time in using her enchanted  
powers to blast the great big ugly man right from his feet. The man falls  
backwards right off his feet and onto the hard surface of the road. Lily  
knows that she'll be able to not get pushed around be people just as easily  
as before.  
"I'M GOING TO FIND MY DAUGHTER!" Lily calls back at the ugly man in  
response to what he has just bellowed out at her about.  
Lily knows that she'll be able to drive this car easily enough, because after  
all she did use to drive a motorbike. Lily takes hold of the steering wheel  
inside the car after closing the door of the car firmly, shutting herself up  
inside of it. Lily takes to driving the green coloured bug down the street  
away from where the big man is still laying flat out on the road. It doesn't  
take Lily long to drive her car to where her friend Ryan lives in the village.  
Lily takes to beeping the horn on her new car after she has pulled up on the  
road just outside her friend's house. Lily is feeling full of life.  
"Ah come on Ryan!" She moans out.  
Lily is just eager to begin her next great adventure to find her daughter. She  
did have a great time in her last great big adventure, which required her to  
journey from the land of the dead back into the land of the living. Lily has  
only just got back to this world from the Promised Land. Even though the  
Promised Land really did live up to its name, and that all the stories that Lily  
has heard about it throughout her life so far did turn out to be true, she  
really didn't wish to stay in that land.  
Would you like to learn about Lily Kevins exciting adventure? Yeah I thought  
you would, well then here it is:  
The two dark black coloured rather scary looking sole suckers had only just  
taken to appear up in the sky above Lily's head. Although she didn't dare  
look up to see them she could very much sense their presence, and it took to  
terrifying her to know that they were there, just both ready and willing to  
suck the very life out of her.  
This was a real nightmare that Lily was just about to go through! Was this  
going to prove to be the end of her life on earth? Lily knew that there was  
no way in the world to talk her enemy, who she once loved very much,  
Shannay out of killing her, because besides she had already tried to, and  
Shannay wasn't taking any notice of her enemy's pleas for her life to be  
spared.  
Lily watches as her enemy Shannay launches herself onto her. Lily can feel a  
sharp blade of a sword now cutting its way into chest. Lily closes her eyes  
taking in the great deal of pain that she is now taking to experience. Lily  
knew that she was now taking to experience the utter pure pain of death.  
This was her end on earth she knew now. Lily knew that the sword wasn't  
the only thing that had hit her.  
"BANG!" A gun has just been fired at her.  
Shannay has only just taken to shoot Lily with her gun. Lily can now feel a  
bullet hitting her full on in her chest. It sinks itself deep into her skin causing  
her eyes to water with great pain.  
Tears of both sadness and agony are now taking to drip their way down  
Lily's two wet tearful eyes. Razz Lily's own husband had also taken to use  
his gun to shoot her with. Lily now had a bullet from Razz's weapon sunk  
deep into her side. There were monsters all around Lily who were also taken  
to end her life.  
Lily feels the ground breaking apart below the wheels of her wheelchair. She  
had been disabled from walking in the last remaining days of her life, and  
this was because she had unfortunately lost her leg after it had been sliced  
off by a light shaver. Lily feels herself suddenly literally falling through the  
earth. She knows herself to be dead now. Her story has come to an abrupt  
end. It has finished she knew now for certain now, but then since it was  
closed how was she still able to breathe?  
Yes she had heard it after she had died the sound of her own breath  
continuing to hiss itself out at her. She seemed to be panting very much like  
a dog that had just been exercised. Her eyes flashed open. Lily was fully  
awake. How could this possibly be? Is this just her imagination or is she  
actually still alive right now? SHE'S ALIVE!  
Where was she? Was she at the bottom of the earth? No it wasn't muddy  
anywhere around her. People may imagine that the bottom of the earth is a  
rotten place that is filled up with mud. Lily now seemed to be in no pain at  
all. She wonders just how this can possibly be after she has been filled in  
complete agony for weeks. Lily took a look down at both of her hands. Yes  
she actually seemed to have two hands once again. Lily had lost one of her  
arms recently as well as losing one of her hands, but now they were both  
back in place. Both the arm and the hand had returned to where they  
needed to be on Lily's body.  
Lily seemed to be standing, but how was this even possible? Surprisingly she  
seemed to have two legs once again.  
"What on earth?" Lily wonders out loud, sounding surprised to hear no pain  
speaking to her through the tone in her voice at all.  
She has got rather used to hearing the own tone of agony speaking to her  
through her own voice for several weeks. Lily was all in one piece with no  
limps missing, but however there was something she really needed to check  
first before she could really say that she was infact both fit and healthy once  
again. Lily reached up with her two hands, and she took hold of both of her  
ears. It seemed that her missing ear had also grown back into place.  
"How can this be?" Lily questions herself not really knowing for sure  
whether this is just a dying dream or not.  
Lily now takes to making sense of her own surroundings. She seems to be  
stood in a great big rather posh looking hall. She is alone.  
"This can't be real! I can't really be here! NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO! IT CAN'T  
BE THE AFTER LIFE!" Lily insists to herself thinking that she must either be in  
some sort of trance or coma.  
What if Lily was actually right now trapped in some sort of coma? What if  
she had actually survived the execution that Shannay had given to her and  
was alive once again, but however just trapped and imprisoned inside of her  
own mind?  
"You are really here! This is real!" A voice suddenly appears out of nowhere  
in the hall speaking out to Lily, but however that seems to be the only thing  
that has just appeared a voice with no one for it to belong to.  
Lily takes a look round from where she is standing in the hall. She is  
appearing to be utterly bewildered.  
"Hello! Who's there?" Lily calls out to the voice sounding shocked.  
There seems to be no response to her call at first, and so Lily takes to  
thinking that she may have just imagined the voice speaking out to her, but  
then she suddenly spies a rather odd looking crystal that is placed upon a  
high table in this hall, and that takes to taking Lily's mind right off the voice  
that has just spoken out to her. Lily surprises herself by racing across the  
hall over to where the crystal is placed in the hall. It's been quite a while  
now since she could run like that.  
"It is me who is speaking to you Lily your other self from Hogwarts castle!"  
The voice speaks out to Lily once again.  
It had been quite awhile now since Lily had come across her other self. All of  
a sudden out of nowhere the other Lily appears out of nowhere inside the  
main hall of this rather strange place. She is dressed in a navy blue robe. It's  
the exact same piece of clothing that Mrs Kevins had seen her wear the last  
time that she saw her. Lily Kevins now finds herself standing directly facing  
Lily Kettle inside the hall.  
"You're looking good! All the better seeing you now that neither Ryan nor  
Shannay are torturing you. Well are you going to tell me what on earth's  
going on here? Aren't I dead? Are you dead? Don't tell me Mr Harry Potter  
isn't the hero who he is caught out to be. He killed you didn't he?" Mrs  
Kevins asks Miss Kettle sounding rather troubled.  
Kettle shrugs her shoulders in response to what Kevins has just asked her  
about.  
"Well I'm actually looking the exact same as you, and that is because I am  
you pretty much, now I know what you're thinking, and that is oh no I'm  
trapped here forever more, but I'm here to tell you that there is a way that  
you can escape from this world of the dead, and travel right back to the  
world of the living to be happily reunited with your daughter there, but  
however I must pre-warn you by being your friend out here and all that no  
one has ever dared to travel back from the land of the dead to the land of  
the living, and so if you do decide to return to the waking world then you  
should know that you'll be the very first person in history who has done  
this!" The younger Lily explains to the older version of herself.  
Miss Kettle seems to have totally ignored how Mrs Kevins has just  
questioned her about how she died. Since they last saw one another Lily  
Kettle has stopped ageing very much unlike Lily Kevins. There's a moment of  
silence while Mrs Kevins stops to think about whether she can really make  
history happen. This is Lily Kevins' big moment to shine, apart from all the  
other extraordinary things that she has done in her life, which she has  
massively shone like the brightest star at all times. She needs to get back to  
her daughter who she loves very much. Lily needs to know a lot more about  
just what it is that she needs to do in order to travel through two separate  
worlds.  
"So in order for me to travel back to the land of the living from the land of  
the dead what is it that I have to do?" Mrs Kevins questions Miss Kettle  
sounding rather puzzled right now about how to begin her exciting  
adventure.  
Lily Kettle rounds on Lily Kevins inside the hall.  
"You need to retrieve a magical crystal ball that you'll find within the sea of  
glittering lava!" She tells her making her become scared of the upcoming  
boiling hot flames of pure fire that she'll need to come across all on her  
own, without any assistance.  
Mrs Kevins shrugs her shoulders in response to what Miss Kettle has just  
told her about.  
"Well I suppose that if I don't get myself burned alive then there may be a  
chance that I can get my hands on that crystal that you speak of!" Lily  
explains to the younger version of herself in response to what she has just  
been told about by her.  
Mrs Kevins is troubled.  
"Well aren't you going to give me a map direction to where I need to be in  
the sea of glittering lava?" She questions her acutance.  
Miss Kettle shrugs her shoulders back at Mrs Kevins in response to what she  
has just questioned her about.  
"Better I can take you straight there by puffing you to where you need to be  
by using my enchanted powers." Lily Kettle tells Lily Kevins in response to  
what she has just questioned her about.  
Miss Kettle then uses her magical powers to send both herself and Mrs  
Kevins to the sea of glittering lava. They are now on a piece of dry land that  
is overlooking the sea of fire. Lily Kevins can see a small glowing object  
hovering in the sea of fire.  
"That's the crystal ball that we need to travel back to our world with!" She  
tries to tell Lily Kettle before realising that she has actually been abandoned  
by her.  
Lily (our Lily) tries to use her magical powers to summon the crystal ball to  
her presence, but although she really wishes for it to the ball doesn't go  
flying from the lava and into her hands. Such a shame that is! Really it is!  
Magic isn't the solution to everything so it seems. Lily knew that her past  
self couldn't stay with her forever. The ball is too far away for Lily to reach  
out into the lava to grab it. Lily's actually terrified right now about losing  
another limp by maybe perhaps going into a blanket that is full to the brim  
of lava.  
"Well how in the hell do I solve this out?" Lily asks herself sounding totally  
troubled.  
Lily has faced many challenges when she was in the land of the living  
before, but now however the challenges that she has come across has taken  
it to a whole new level. Lily was kidnapped when she was in the land of the  
living and she managed to wave herself out of being killed there. Lily  
encounted vicious pirate Captain's and she has fought against them. Lily  
once got trapped in a never ending maze.  
"Come on Lily you can do this! This is another one of your new moments to  
shine." She tells herself while her two eyes are still fixed on the crystal ball.  
The last thing that Lily wants to do is to dive into that sea of lava.  
"You're not the only one who has tried to retrieve that ball from that lava."  
A familiar voice from behind Mrs Kevins explains to her.  
It's not Lily Kettle who is speaking to Lily Kevins now it is someone who was  
like a father to her. It isn't also Steve Kettle.  
"Mike Milligan! Really I was worried that I would never see you again." Lily  
tells her former care worker.  
Lily smiles at the man who when she last saw him was killed in the palace  
Maze in Mzzuan. He was killed in cold blood by a brown metal guard.  
"Ah take it from me Lily, my girl, I'm telling you trying to get that ball from  
that pool of lava is a real nightmare." Mr Milligan explains to Mrs Kevins.  
Lily reaches out and she takes Mike gently by the hand.  
"You're alive! I was killed myself by Shannay! Oh Mike I should never have  
allowed my dad to get involved with her." She tells him.  
Mike shrugs his shoulders in response to what Lily has just told him about.  
"Last time that I saw you you'd just left Shannay in Living village. She'd only  
just killed your dad there." He explains to her.  
Lily shakes her head at Mike.  
"There's nothing that I can do to get the crystal ball out of the wide plate  
full of lava." She tells him.  
Mike winks at Lily.  
"You're mistaken there is a way to get it!" He insists to her.  
There's no way that she could have stopped him even if she had tried to.  
Mike realises that Lily needs to get back to the land of the living a lot more  
then he himself does. Mike dives into the lava river. Immediately his flesh  
begins to burn away. Blood spills away from him everywhere around him  
into the lava. Mike reaches out and he grabs hold of the crystal ball. Mr  
Milligan uses his dying moment to throw the crystal ball out of the lava and  
into Lily's hands. Lily watches as Mike collapses dead down onto the blanket  
of lava. He's gone forever more. He was already dead though so this  
moment hasn't brought about anything new at all.  
"No Mike!" Lily moans out in sadness.  
It is completely paining her having to watch him die all over again. Lily  
takes a look at the crystal that is now in her hands. It is rock solid. It is also  
burning red hot. Lily realises quickly that the crystal ball is actually a time  
travelling teleportation device. Lily wonders how to start up this thing.  
"I wish to be teleported many years in the future to a place called Living  
village." Lily wishes into the crystal ball.  
She believes right now that she is in the past. Lily powers up the ball by  
wishing for it to work to do the job that she wants it to do. Lily is then  
blasted into the future by using the crystal ball.  
Chapter 5  
Lily Kevins has just stolen a car from Living village. She is now driving it out  
of the village. Lily has both her friend's Ryan Robertson and Cleo Andrews in  
the car.  
"This isn't your fault Ryan. You tried to look after her. I understand why you  
didn't tell my daughter about me being her real mum until it was too late,  
for you too, because really it would have been way too painful for her to  
learn of my death in her early youth. My death was basically like it's very  
own horror story. I wouldn't be surprised if someone made either a film or  
a documentary about it someday. Everyone will believe me to be dead, so  
after we have saved Lily our little girl I must change both my name and my  
identity." Lily explains to her old friend.  
She knows that she has a heck of a long drive ahead of her to London from  
Liverpool. Cleo takes a look over at the driver of the car.  
"My mate Lily loved her mum Mackenzie." She explains to her.  
Lily Kevins thinks about Mackenzie herself now. Mackenzie really did show  
her an awful lot of kindness by giving her a lot of support when she was in  
her wheelchair over the course of her final days of life.  
"Lily I only lied to your daughter Lily about the way that you died to protect  
and respect both you and her. I named her after you to respect your name."  
Ryan tells his old best friend.  
Lily knows that Ryan has indeed changed his ways from when she very first  
met him all those years ago.  
The end


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventure Furthers On  
(2015 EDITION)  
Series 2 Episode 2  
Chapter 1  
The car that Lily Kevins is driving that she stole from her home village of  
Living in Liverpool city pulls up by a roadside in the west east side of  
London. The stolen car thief Lily departs from her new car. Her best friend  
Ryan Robertson also takes to getting out of the car. Cleo Andrew follows  
them out of the car. Lily shrugs her shoulders at both Ryan and Cleo.  
"Well this Vincent Charles' dark castle mustn't be too far away," she tells  
them both believing herself to be correct.  
Lily takes a look over at a high steep looking dark coloured misty grey hill  
that she has just parked the car that she has just stolen near to. Lily really  
doesn't know why she isn't telling Ryan about how she was able to journey  
back here from the land of the dead to the land of the living, but however  
she knows that she'll have time to tell him later, but right now both she and  
her friend Ryan need to save the life of her daughter. Cleo takes a look over  
at Lily Kevins who is still just a simple stranger to her, but she knows that  
this lady is unfortunately a stranger to her own only daughter Lily. She  
knows that it was a little awkward between the two of them in the car  
before. Cleo decides upon herself to make amends with Lily's mum.  
"Mrs Kevins I'm sorry about pointing out to you that my friend Lily loved  
her mum Mackenzie when she was alive," she apologises to her knowing  
that she may well have just passed over a hard piece of truth to her before.  
Lily smiles back at the young lady in response to what she has just been  
apologised to by her.  
"Honestly really you have nothing at all to say sorry about to me love. This  
has all been my fault not yours. I really should have dealt with Shannay  
myself back before she killed me. I shouldn't have been afraid of killing her.  
I really shouldn't have been the weak coward that I was. I should have  
played the wicked witch at her own game. This is all my fault for getting  
killed and it certainly isn't anyone else's apart from mine. Besides I'm rather  
glad that my daughter shared a connection with Mackenzie." Mrs Kevins  
tells Miss Andrews.  
Ryan absolutely can't believe that Lily is referring to herself as a mighty  
weak coward like this. He himself personally believes that there's nothing at  
all cowardly about her. Ryan knows that Lily did right by not killing  
Shannay, even though it cost her her own life temporally.  
"Lily you certainly weren't a coward for killing Shannay. You are most  
definitely the most bravest person who I have ever met before in all my  
life." Ryan tells Lily clearly.  
He can't stop himself any longer. He can't resist the urge to do this  
anymore. He's fully aware that his wife has only just recently died and he  
knows that Lily will still be getting over the death of her husband Razz, but  
all the same he grabs her. Ryan places his lips against Lily's lips. She can feel  
him kissing her. Lily at first doesn't know what to say, do or to think. This is  
the man who is like a best friend to her. Now it seems that he's looking for  
something a bit more then friendship, but then again why shouldn't he?  
After all he's like a father to her own daughter. Lily feels herself embracing  
Ryan. She has always found him to be rather attractive.  
"I love you Ryan Robertson. Although it was hard for me to identify it when  
you were taking me hostage back that day in Kings cross train station all  
those years ago when I very first met you, but I have always seen something  
in you ever since I first met you that day. We're now embracing one another  
in a very different way to how we did back then on that day when we first  
met one another. Now you aren't knocking me unconscious and I'm  
definitely now not trying to leave you. You've become a man of honour  
over the years while I've known you Ryan. You're not now trying to kidnap  
venerable woman such as me." Lily speaks what's currently on her mind out  
to her new fella.  
Lily knows that Razz would have wanted her to move on from him and to  
continue to be happy without him, anyway whether he intended to or not  
but he moved on from her even when she was still alive by falling in love  
with her own enemy. Ryan winks lovingly at Lily.  
"Now let's find our daughter!" He tells her.  
Lily wishes that she was in the place where her daughter is being kept  
prisoner by Vincent Charles right now. She is sent there by wishing to be  
there. She has just left the man who she has just kissed and the young lady  
who she's just allied herself with on the road by the hill.  
Ryan is now left shocked to realise that Lily has just disappeared right  
before his two very own eyes.  
"NO! LILY! NO! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?" Ryan thunders  
out in terror.  
Cleo is now appearing to be rather confused.  
"Er Ryan what's just gone on?" She questions her new friend sounding  
troubled about where her new friend Lily has just been sent to.  
Ryan suddenly realises just what's happened. He now knows that his friend  
Lily has just sent herself to where their enemy is in his castle. Ryan takes a  
look at Cleo.  
"I know where Lily is. She's in the exact same place where her daughter Lily  
is. They're off course with Vincent Charles. We need to find a way of  
travelling to his castle together. Now Cleo Lily was able to get to the dark  
castle because she used her own magic to send herself there. Neither you  
nor I have magical powers, so that means that travelling to the dark castle is  
going to be a little bit harder for us to do." He explains the situation to her.  
Cleo tries to remember the way to the castle and so does Ryan.  
Chapter 2  
Lily Kevins now appears in Vincent Charles dark castle on the hillside in  
London. She's just appeared in the dungeon there. Lily now realises that she  
has appeared inside a prison cell in the dungeon. Oh no now she's in trouble  
now isn't she? Lily tries to use her enchanted powers to blast open the door  
of her prison cell, but it refuses to swing open for her. Lily tries to push the  
door open, but it refuses to go. Lily tries to light up a little fire inside of her  
prison cell, but one already appears too light up for her before she even has  
a chance to cast her magical powers.  
"Lily Kevins! At last we meet! You're probably wondering just who I am and  
how I've managed to detect you using your magic to get yourself into my  
castle, well let me introduce myself to you as your daughter's Granddad  
more or less." A man's voice speaks out to Lily inside her prison cell now.  
Suddenly Vincent Charles himself takes to appearing before Lily inside of  
her prison cell.  
"You are quite beautiful I can see why my son has chosen to fall in love with  
such a sweet little thing such as you." Vincent Charles tells Lily.  
Mrs Kevins realises quickly that this man must be the bloke who has been  
treating her daughter as a slave.  
"Where's Lily?" Mrs Kevins demands an answer from the devil man.  
Vincent Charles rounds on Lily in response to what she has just questioned  
him about.  
"Well I do believe that I'm looking at her. You're Lily aren't you? Well you  
are the last time I checked. You may have changed your name though you  
never know do you, because aren't you supposed to be dead." He snaps out  
at her.  
Lily then realises that this man knows all about her.  
"I warn you I have magic so don't mess with me Vincent Charles!" She  
warns him sounding angry with him.  
Vincent Charles snorts out hysterically in response to what Lily has just  
warned him about.  
"Ah sorry no you don't, because you see girl I have used my own magical  
powers to get rid of your magical powers before you arrived in the prison  
cell." He tells her.  
Lily knows that Vincent Charles must be speaking the truth. This is because  
she couldn't perform her magic when she appeared in this prison cell. Lily  
knows that Vincent Charles must have detected that she was trying to  
materialise her way into his castle, so he used his enchanted powers to  
send her straight into here.  
"Well Mr Vincent Charles Robertson I want you to know this that I have lost  
my magical powers once before and I have managed to get them back, so  
rest assured or worry yourself, whatever, I will get my powers back once  
again." Lily explains to her new found enemy.  
Senior Robertson shakes his head back at Mrs Kevins in response to what  
she has just explained to him about.  
"I highly doubt that!" He yells out at her.  
Vincent Charles shrugs his shoulders at Lily.  
"You shall remain in here until the time is right for me to bring you out of  
here to kill your daughter. Actually I think that I'll make you kill her. Won't  
that be fun?" He snarls out at her as he takes to vanishing out of the prison  
cell.  
Lily is left alone inside her prison cell. She has been stripped from her  
powers by her enemy.  
Chapter 3  
Lily Robertson places a brush that she has been using down on the floor.  
She rests it against a wall there. Lily is slowly unfortunately coming to  
accept that she's now a slave in life. Lily suddenly finds herself face to face  
with none other than Emily Rachels inside of the chamber in the dark castle.  
Emily pushes her slave hard down onto the floor. She then leans over her  
with a dagger in her hand ready to strike her down.  
"Stop!" A voice from behind Emily commands her from ceasing to end Lily's  
life.  
Emily is actually getting rather fed up of being in an alliance with the person  
who has just spoken out to her. She tries to at first the man who has just  
passed a command over to her. Emily lowers her dagger. The blade of it is  
now directed at Lily's throat. Lily is terrified. She fears that she will never  
see the man who is like a dad to her Ryan ever again.  
"I SAID STOP!" The man rages out at Emily forcing her to throw her dagger  
away from her.  
Emily now takes a look back at Vincent Charles with anger in her eyes.  
"I'm getting sick of seeing this girl around our castle. Why is her mum here  
too?" She questions him having become aware that Lily Kevins is also in  
their palace.  
Lily Robertson is now left surprised by what she has just heard Emily  
questioning her commander about. Miss Robertson now kicks Miss Rachels  
roughly away from her. Emily had been leaning over Lily, but now because  
she has been knocked away from her she is now laying trembling down on  
the floor beside her. Emily is shocked to discover that she has only just  
betrayed her own master. She really didn't mean to reveal his secret to his  
enemy like this.  
Lily Robertson is now left troubled to wonder what Emily meant. She has  
had two mums in her life. Her real mum Lily died just as soon as Lily herself  
was born and Mackenzie was killed in a plane crash several years ago. Lily  
struggles to her feet up from where she had been laying down on the  
ground. She now rounds on Vincent Charles feeling confused.  
"What does your partner in crime mean? What's she talking about saying  
that my mum is still alive?" Miss Robertson questions the man who is really  
like a Granddad to her.  
Vincent Charles shakes his head back at Lily in response to what she has just  
questioned him about.  
"No! Not still alive it's actually back alive! You're mum Lily Kevins has  
returned from the dead somehow and she's now imprisoned in a cell in my  
castle! I'm going to leave her down there until the time is right for me to  
take her out of there for me to get her to kill you!" He shouts out at her  
passing this information over to her.  
Lily can't believe this. She can't actually get her head round the fact that her  
mum has now returned to life from the dead. Lily can hear herself now  
gasping out in astonishment. This is great big news to her. Lily is now  
excited, scared, nervous and overwhelmed by a number of different kinds  
of emotions.  
"You brought her back from the dead didn't you?" Lily questions her  
enemy.  
Vincent Charles shakes his head back at the young lady in response to what  
she has just questioned him about.  
"Who or whatever brought her back from the dead deary certainly wasn't  
me. I wouldn't dare do a favour for you by bringing someone who you love  
back to life from the dead." Senior Robertson explains clearly to Miss  
Robertson.  
Lily did think that it was rather odd that her enemy would even consider  
bringing her mum back to life from the dead. Unless off course he did bring  
her back from the dead in order to turn her into a deadly weapon, this  
thought did cross her mind. Lily knows that she really needs to meet her  
mum. It's after all about time that she met her. First thing first she needs to  
finally deal with both Vincent Charles and Emily.  
Chapter 4  
Ryan Robertson and Cleo Andrews have now sighted Vincent Charles  
Robertson's dark castle. They are now heading over to the hill where it is  
located together. They are walking side by side. They have been journeying  
together over the hills of London.  
"We need to get over the castle's wall," Ryan explains to his travelling  
companion.  
Cleo nods her head in response to what her travelling partner has just  
explained to her about.  
"I'm sure that you've faced far worse challenges in your life than simply  
finding a way over a palace's wall," she comments to him.  
Ryan smiles and nods his head in agreement to what Cleo has just  
commented to him about. They are nearing the castle step by step closer  
and closer by the second. Soon they are going to be by the main gate there.  
"Are you going to marry Lily?" Cleo questions her mate's dad as she  
continues to walk with him over to their foe's place.  
Ryan now stops stone dead in his tracks. He has realised that he is without a  
sword, but that's not the biggest concern that's on his mind. Ryan now  
takes a look back at Cleo.  
"Do you think I should? Do you think that my heart should ever move on  
from Mackenzie?" He asks his daughter's friend even though he has always  
loved Mrs Kevins a lot more then how he loved his dead wife.  
The warrior is without his weapon. Cleo smiles back at Ryan in response to  
what he has just asked her about.  
"Really it isn't my place to say. I don't know what to say for the best. It's up  
to you to make your mind up alone on this decision and not for me to make  
it up for you," she tells him.  
Cleo heads on away from Ryan now continuing on her way over to the  
castle. Cleo is also without a weapon. She just wishes more than anything  
that she had one right now. Ryan hurries to catch her up. He knows that this  
little girl is on his watch. He's under her protection. Why shouldn't he  
protect her? After all she did help his own little girl to save his life back  
when he was locked up in that cage back at the top of Mouth Everest.  
"Right Cleo stay here! I'm going on alone! It's just too dangerous for you to  
follow me up that wall and into the castle. If I lose my grip while I'm  
climbing the wall and fall from it to my death then run! Just run! Run away  
and don't look back. If I die it's up to my family to get themselves out of this  
castle. Give me an hour if I am able to climb the wall and get into the castle.  
If I don't return to you within an hour run away! Just run and hide, because  
Vincent Charles will know about you now and your life for helping both me  
and my family will be in extreme danger!" Mr Robertson now takes to  
passing this instruction over to Miss Robertson.  
Cleo can't believe what her travelling companion's now telling her. She  
can't quite either take in or believe that she's only just journeyed all this  
way with him and now he's stopping her from going any further in his  
adventure with him.  
"What? You can't be serious! After all we've been through together! You're  
now going to stop me from going with you to rescue the Lily's!" She cries  
out at him sounding shocked.  
Ryan rounds on Cleo. He's determined not to let her follow him into the  
mouth of hell.  
"Are you forgetting that it's my family inside there? My loved ones not  
yours! Blood is thicker than water which is why I'm going to be journeying  
into that castle without you." Ryan tells Cleo aware that he's making her  
angry and that he's now starting to sound rather harsh.  
Ryan knows that already Cleo has done an awful lot for his family, and he  
really doesn't want to upset her, but he wants to keep her safe at any cost  
from Vincent Charles, so he just hopes that she'll just obey him and remain  
outside of the castle. Normally Ryan would happily make Cleo a member of  
his family for all that she's done for both he himself and for little Lily, but  
however not today when he's just about to head off into battle. He then  
pushes her away from him.  
"Don't follow me!" Ryan warns Cleo that her life may just be in danger if  
she was to.  
He then takes to diving himself onto the wall. He begins the climb up it.  
Ryan finds the climb up rather steep for him to encounter indeed. However  
fortunately for him he knows that he can overcome it, or rather he believes  
that he can. After all Ryan is a firm believer in that absolutely nothing in the  
world is impossible. He throws himself over the top of the castle's wall and  
onto the battlements there. Ryan can now see that Vincent Charles has  
been able to recruit himself a couple of knights to serve him since he last  
came here, to his father's place. Five knight's come charging their way at  
Ryan all at once. There's nothing that he can do to defend himself against  
them, so he decides to just simply let them capture him and so they do.  
They restrain him. Luckily they haven't decided to cut him down where he  
stands before them. This was short of Ryan's plan when he saw that the  
knights were coming for him, because he knows that they're now going to  
take him off to their leader Vincent Charles.  
The knight's lead Ryan Robertson their new prisoner off to their leader in  
their castle. They come across Vincent Charles inside the great hall in their  
castle. He's there along with his slave Lily Robertson and his allie Emily  
Rachels. Ryan takes a look across the hall over at his daughter. He totally  
blanks out the fact that both Vincent Charles and Emily are here both with  
him and his daughter in the hall.  
"Oh my little girl!" Ryan gasps out in shock when he finds Lily dressed in  
filthy rags while standing before him in this hall.  
Vincent Charles smiles coldly at Ryan.  
"Oh my little boy!" He snaps out at him sounding cold.  
Ryan takes a look over at Vincent Charles. He tries to launch himself at him,  
but the knight's dive on him to hold him back from going for their lord and  
master. Ryan angrily faces his dad now.  
"Just so we're clear you're no father of MINE!" He snaps out at him  
sounding rather aggressive towards him.  
Vincent Charles rounds on his son.  
"Accept from we share the same blood as one another, and I helped your  
mother to give birth to you, so I am technically your father." He tells him.  
Vincent Charles can't understand just why Ryan would say that to him.  
Ryan's just said that to his dad, because Vincent Charles has been no kind of  
decent father at all to him. Vincent Charles has left Ryan to grow up all on  
his own without his father guidance being passed over to him. He's also  
kidnapped his daughter and turned her into a slave. While also imprisoning  
Ryan himself at the very top of Mount Everest until Ryan's daughter came  
to rescue him from there. Vincent Charles is also plotting against his only  
son.  
"Father's don't do what you have done to me!" Ryan tells the man who he  
is happy to call his enemy clearly.  
Vincent Charles shrugs his shoulders in response to what his son has just  
told him about.  
"Father's are men who want their children, but Ryan I never wanted you, so  
maybe perhaps I am not the best kind of father in the world. God boy  
you're so ungrateful. You should have been happy that I decided to just  
simply abandon you in the wildness of this planet Earth, because I believe it  
to be far better then what I was going to do to you. I was either going to put  
you up for adoption just as soon as you were born or I was going to send  
you off to Boarding school." Vincent Charles explains to Ryan.  
Ryan isn't a fool he knows for a fine fact that his dad never ever wanted  
him. He was actually unwanted by both of his parents when he was a little  
boy, so thanks to that fact he's had to grow up all on his own without  
knowing either one of his parents. Ryan knows that over the course of her  
life so far he's been a far better father role model to Lily than his own dad  
ever was to him. Ryan knows that if his father had put him up for adoption  
when he was a just a little lad then that would have been much better for  
him then growing up having to defend himself having to live in woods and  
forests on this planet. Ryan knows that if he had been sent off to boarding  
school then that would have been a much better way of him making friends  
with other people. If Ryan hadn't always been in solitude on his own then  
he would have socialised with a lot more people and became a much better  
man already then what he did do. Ryan points over at his daughter to his  
dad.  
"I'm going to take her away from you now and her mother just wherever  
she is!" He tells him now sounding very determined to do what he has just  
told him that he's going to do.  
Lily's shocked by what she has just heard Ryan saying to Vincent Charles.  
Lily knows that Ryan knows that her mother Lily is really dead, so she's now  
starting to think that just maybe this is actually some sort of trick and that  
maybe just maybe Ryan isn't really here. Maybe there's a chance that he  
hasn't really come here today to try and rescue her, and that all this the fact  
that she's seeing him standing before him right now maybe this is all  
Vincent Charles' work to try and trick her. Lily backs away from both Ryan  
and Vincent Charles in fear now.  
"What's going on?" She questions them both sounding really very troubled.  
Ryan turns to face his little girl now.  
"Isn't it obvious my treasure I'm here to rescue you!" He promises her.  
Vincent Charles smiles coldly back at his son.  
"A treasure so it would seem that I have now taken to steal from you," he  
explains to him.  
Ryan takes a look over at his dad and he shakes his head at him.  
"Lily will never be yours or mine," he tells him simply.  
Ryan takes a look over at his daughter now.  
"You'll always be your mother's," he insists to her.  
Lily rounds on Ryan now. Vincent Charles quite admires the fact that Lily's  
now rounding on Ryan. He hopes that somehow he'll be able to start a war  
between them both.  
"My mother's dead!" Lily snaps out at Ryan knowing that he knows full well  
that she is, but however she really doesn't understand at this stage that  
Ryan knows that her mother is alive once again.  
Ryan shakes his head at Lily. He's surprised that she really hasn't seen her in  
this castle yet, because he would have thought that Lily Kevins would have  
caught up with Lily Robertson back when she first arrived in this castle quite  
a few hours ago now.  
"No she isn't," he tells her simply and he's shocked to see the look of  
surprise that's on her face after he has just told her this.  
Ryan's surprised that Lily completely wouldn't think that her mum would  
always try and find a way of returning to her. Lily had been told by Vincent  
Charles earlier on today that her mum had returned to life from the dead  
and now was in her castle but she really didn't honestly believe him.  
However Lily also doesn't believe Ryan either unfortunately. She is just  
believing right now that the dead can't return to life again after being killed  
when someone has been killed then they must surely remain dead. Vincent  
Charles is finding this quite humorous to watch as his silly little  
Granddaughter can't take in the truth, but now he knows is the time for her  
really to learn the truth, so he claps his two hands loudly together and the  
second that he does this his allie Emily who has been away from the hall for  
a few minutes comes bursting her way back into the hall along with her new  
prisoner Lily Kevins. Emily is leading Lily firmly by the arm into the hall.  
When she has been led into the hall by Emily Lily Kevins sees her daughter  
Lily Robertson for the first ever time in her life as a young teenager.  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure Furthers on 2015 EDITION series 2 episode 3  
Chapter 1: The reunion and then the separation  
Lily Robertson knows that she really does need to start believing in  
miracles. They can really happen, because one must surely be  
happening to her right now. All her life leading up to this moment Lily  
R has grown up unfortunately not knowing who her real mother is,  
because Lily R's mum was killed the day after she was born on a  
Christmas morning many years ago, but now her two eyes are  
meeting with her mum's two eyes for the first time since she was just  
a simple baby.  
"So you're my mum then," Lily R says to her mum who's called Lily  
Kevins, she's speaking to her for the first ever time in her whole life.  
For a few moments there's silence. Lily Kevins pushes her enemy  
Emily Rachels roughly away from her and she steps forward to face  
her daughter. Emily makes to go after Lily K in order to restrain her  
once again, but her own leader Vincent Charles raises up his two  
hands in order to halt her from doing this. Vincent Charles smiles  
coldly over at Emily.  
"I may be a simple mad man, but I do quite enjoy watching a family  
being reunited, and if I was unfortunate enough to be reunited with my  
own son then I really should let other long lost family members be  
reunited with each other," he tells her.  
Ryan goes to stand by his enemy Vincent Charles side now. This is  
for him to go for him just encase Vincent Charles tries to harm a  
single hair on either of his two friend's heads. Ryan shoots Emily a  
cold look.  
"If I find out from Lily that you've harmed her in any way then you're  
dead!" He shouts at her feeling really quite annoyed with her and off  
course he is referring to both of the Lily's who he both loves and  
cares for right now, because Ryan wasn't really happy with the way  
that Emily just led Lily K into this hall in her master's dark castle like a  
simple prisoner just before to her, and he also doesn't really like it  
how Emily's been keeping his little girl locked up inside her castle as  
her prisoner.  
Lily Kevins steps forward towards her little girl now.  
"Look at how much you've grown since I saw you last! You were only  
so little when I saw you last back when you were just a little baby.  
You're so beautiful," she says to her.  
Lily R reaches out and she takes her mother gently by her hand. Lily  
R shakes her head in utter disbelief at her mum.  
"I just really can't believe that you're real," Lily R tells her mum being  
honest with her.  
Lily K takes a look down at the way in which she's holding hands with  
her daughter right now.  
"Come here you," she says to her as she pulls her into a loving hug.  
Lily K embraces her only daughter and the only connection that she  
now has to her late husband Razz gently in her arms.  
"Off course I'm real," Lily K ensures her daughter in a promise.  
Lily K is determined never to let her daughter go ever again. Suddenly  
however there's a gunshot and Lily R drops down dead to the floor of  
the hall. Lily K just stands there freezing to the spot in utter terror  
now.  
"Thought you could save your daughter from us well dear you  
completely underestimate the people who you are dealing with both  
me and Vincent Charles!" Emily snaps out coldly at Lily K.  
Lily K can't stop herself from bursting out into great big tears of  
sadness right now. She had found her. At long last she had finally  
found her daughter, but Lily K should really have known a long time  
ago that if she would ever find her daughter then it would be far too  
late for them to be together. Lily K knows that it was too late for her to  
find her little girl today, because after all she had already been taken  
by the enemy. Lily K herself knows from her own past experience  
never to underestimate just how totally powerful the dark forces that  
affect this world are. Lily turns round in utter anger to face both  
Vincent Charles and Emily now, and she discovers much to her horror  
that Vincent Charles has taken to use his dark powers to knock Ryan  
out cold unconscious. Lily realises that he must have done that  
before his annoying sidekick who she now herself hates very much  
Emily shot her daughter down in cold blood.  
"This was your plan all along wasn't it for both me and my daughter  
to be finally reunited before you took her away from me forever?" Lily  
demands an answer angrily from her new boyfriend's dark dad, but  
however she has already taken to see right through his dark plan.  
Vincent Charles shrugs his shoulders carelessly after hearing what  
Lily has just said to him.  
"Yeah well I shot her which I totally have no regrets for at all by the  
way but you may not have lost her forever more. You see you can still  
get her back by travelling right back to the place where you yourself  
have only just travelled to this world from Heaven," he tells her.  
Lily knows that she needs to find her daughter in the place where her  
other self is right now. Lily now steps forward to confront Vincent  
Charles. Meanwhile Emily points her gun over at her. Lily takes a look  
up in anger at her new enemy.  
"Rest assured that I will find my daughter again and I will defeat you!"  
She tells him in a promise before slapping him full on in the face.  
Emily then uses her gun to stun Lily with. Lily falls to the floor of the  
hall unconscious after Emily has just used her gun to knock her own.  
Lily's now laying down beside where Ryan's laying down  
unconscious in the hall. Vincent Charles now uses his dark powers to  
send both of his two enemies away from him disappearing right out of  
his palace.  
Chapter 2: the terrible accident  
Lily Kevins struggles to open up her two eyes. She quickly takes to  
jumping up onto her two feet from the hard ground. She finds that  
she's been laying down on a floor of a hospital. A nurse quickly takes  
to rushing her way over to her.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" She questions her.  
Lily can now feel quite a lot of pain coming from both her legs and  
arms. Lily can now feel herself collapsing onto the ground, no this is  
strange she's now falling down onto a bed. Lily can see herself  
wearing a nightgown now. Lily takes a look down at her arms and legs  
she is shocked to find quite a few deep severe cuts on them. Lily  
really doesn't have the faintest idea in the world about just what  
happened to her. She's figured out that she's no longer in Vincent  
Charles' dark castle. Lily knows that she really can't be caught up in  
this hospital that she doesn't even know where in the world it is as a  
patient right now, because she really just needs to get the hell out of  
here and starting finding a way of journeying to the land of the dead in  
order to find her daughter there.  
"Nurse what the hell happened last night?" Lily questions the warden  
who's currently seeing to her knowing that she must have been in  
here but unconscious for over a night now.  
The nurse takes a seat down on a chair that's beside the bed where  
Lily's laying down on recovering from her nasty wounds. The nurse  
smiles nicely over at Lily.  
"There was an accident! The paramedics received a phone call from a  
young lad who found both you and your friend laying down the side of  
a road, you'd been greatly injured after getting hit by a vehicle. The  
man who was found with you is now trapped in a coma, he wasn't as  
lucky as you surviving the terrible accident," the nurse explains to  
Lily about what brought her to the hospital.  
Lily now knows that there's no chance of her continuing to count on  
Ryan's help for now, because she knows that people come out of  
coma's for all sort of reasons, normally either great big shocks or  
surprises, but unfortunately some people never come out of their  
coma. Lily knows that there's a chance that Ryan won't come out of  
his coma until Lily is able to find her daughter, bring her back from  
the dead and then bring her here to the hospital for her to see Ryan.  
Lily herself would very much like to know right now that in medical  
terms just how long it will be until she is discharged from this  
hospital. Lily however knows that no matter what the Doctor's say  
she's going to disobey her nurse and leave this hospital in order to go  
and find her daughter just wherever she may be. Despite wanting to  
find Lily for herself Lily also knows that she's really got to find her to  
honour her memories of her late husband Razz and also for Ryan,  
who's done nothing but care for her child ever since she was born.  
"Nurse how long will it be until I am discharged let out of this place?"  
Lily questions her medical carer sounding troubled.  
Lily's told by her carer in response that it'll be a couple of days until  
she is let out of this medical centre when she's fully recovered. Lily  
however knows that with Ryan currently down she's got to fight both  
Emily and Vincent Charles all on her own, but she believes that they  
can't be any harder to fight then what her own old enemy Shannay  
was. Lily waits until her nurse disappears her way down the corridor  
before struggling her way out of bed. Lily knows that she's got to  
sneak her way out of this hospital encase a warden sees her and  
advises her to go back to bed. Lily also knows that she's got to ignore  
the pain that she's experiencing from both her arms and legs right  
now. Besides she knows that she's been in a lot more pain then this  
before. Lily sneaks her way down the corridor in the hospital,  
tiptoeing just as quietly as she possibly can. At the end of the  
corridor Lily bumps into an old friend. It's Annabeth Chase. Annabeth  
once set out to rescue Lily from Ryan when he once kidnapped her  
and took her Hogwarts to train her up in dark enchanted powers.  
"Lily are you alright? It's good to see you again I know about the  
quest that you've only just set yourself out to carry out," Annabeth  
explains to her old friend.  
Lily is actually rather surprised to find Annabeth here, because she  
personally believed that she would be back with her two friends Percy  
Jackson and Grover Underwood in camp half blood.  
"You know about my daughter then? What did some kind of dark  
prophecy explain to you about my latest crisis?" Lily questions her  
old friend.  
Annabeth nods her head back at Lily.  
"Ryan changed his ways didn't he? He's a good man isn't he?" She  
questions her.  
Lily nods her head back at Annabeth after hearing what she's just  
asked her about.  
"Yeah he is, he truly is, in fact I'd even go as far as to say that he's the  
bravest man who I have ever truly met,"Lily explains to her old friend.  
Lily rounds on Annabeth.  
"I need to find my daughter and get her back to him!" She tells her  
urgently.  
Lily believes that the love that her daughter Lily has for Ryan is the  
only thing that can save his life, the only thing that can get him out of  
his coma. Annabeth rests her hand gently upon Lily's shoulder.  
"Well you don't have to do anything alone once again I'm with you,"  
she vows to her that she'll stand by her side and help her with her  
mission to get her daughter back and to get her new boyfriend out of  
his coma.  
Lily and Annabeth then take to sharing out a friendly hug with each  
other.  
"We've also got a war starting there's a man called Vincent Charles  
who's Ryan's dad who is now wanting to have a war with me. He got  
his evil partner in crime to kill my daughter," she explains to her.  
Annabeth nods her head back at Lily.  
"Yeah I know all about the Mr Vincent Charles man, because he  
showed up at camp half blood several weeks back and murdered  
Percy there in cold blood for no reason," she tells her about this  
rather terrible news.  
Lily doesn't believe that it was a coincidence that Vincent Charles  
showed up at that camp. She thinks that somehow Vincent Charles  
must have learned that Percy Jackson had a connection to his son  
Ryan. Lily knows that once she's been reunited with her daughter and  
once Ryan has woken up then Vincent Charles will really be need to  
pay for a lot of terrible things that he's done. Lily knows that  
unfortunately for her Vincent Charles knows about her plan to go to  
the other world and bring back her child from there. Lily knows that  
her enemy may try and stop her from doing that, but she is  
determined not to let him stop her. Lily knows that if Vincent Charles  
wants a war then she really shouldn't be the one to deny him from  
having one. Lily knows that she needs to battle him in place of Ryan if  
he comes after her while he's asleep, but if she doesn't see him again  
until after Ryan has woken up then she really needs to allow him to  
finish him off, because after all Lily believes that Ryan should be the  
one to kill Vincent Charles with him being his son. Lily's rather happy  
to be reunited with her old friend Annabeth now however, despite  
everything that she's only just been through.  
Chapter 3: David Stars and his news about the war  
Both Lily Kevin's and her old\new friend Annabeth Chase  
successfully manage to escape their way out of the hospital together.  
Annabeth is fully aware that Lily has only just walked away from some  
treatment that she was supposed to be receiving inside the hospital.  
Annabeth knows that it's now up to her to look after her friend Lily  
and to make sure that she is safe as she carries out her latest  
mission. They're now heading down a high street in the mighty city of  
London the two girls are now.  
"So we're are we going to first on our quest to find your daughter?"  
Annabeth questions Lily sounding troubled.  
As she walks beside her down the high street Lily takes a look back at  
Annabeth after hearing what she has just asked her about.  
"To a never ending maze that's known as Mzzuan," Lily explains in  
response to her new companion Annabeth.  
Lily personally believes that her journeying back to a red hot never  
ending maze which she visited many years ago then she'll be able to  
seek out some kind of help there to support her in her latest mission.  
However the only problem for her right now is how is she going to  
journey back to the never ending maze that she knows about,  
because Lily knows that in order forbherbto make the journey back  
there then she needs a magic bean. Magic beans are portals that can  
make people travel between worlds, but the only problem with them is  
that they're not easy to come by.  
"I think that we should go to the docks and percure ourselves a boat  
from there," Lily explains to her friend.  
Annabeth is happy to go just wherever Lily wants her to go, because  
as far as she's concerned is that apart from being her friend Lily is  
also her leader. Lily believes that at the bottom of the sea is a place  
where she's very likely to find one of those enchanted beans that  
she's looking for. Suddenly someone who Lily seems very much to  
have forgotten about comes hurrying up to her where she is now  
heading fast down thevdocks next to the terms in London.  
"Hey Lily where's Ryan?" The voice of Cleo Andrews shouts out at  
her as she takes to hurrying up to her from behind by the docks in  
London.  
Lily turns round to face her young friend.  
"I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to leave you behind. Things have  
really started to go downhill since I saw you last Vincent Charges got  
his assistant Emily to murder my daughter Lily in cold blood, and my  
boyfriend Ryan has now slipped into a coma," Lily explains her latest  
difficulties to Cleo.  
Cleo's now rather shocked to learn about her friend Lily R's death.  
"I've got a funny feeling that your now setting off to find her, fetch her  
and bring her back from the dead?" Miss Andrews questions Mrs  
Kevins.  
Lily knows that through both Ryan and her daughter this Cleo girl  
must have come to know her only too well. Lily smiles back at the  
young girl.  
"Yes all that is true what you've just told me that I'm doing but the  
question is are you in?" Lily questions her new friend who takes to  
nodding her head back at her in response to her question to her.  
Annabeth suddenly spies a beautiful looking mighty ship resting out  
at sea that both her and her friend's can use to join to the never  
ending maze in.  
"Lily what about that craftmanship?" Miss Chase questions her  
current companion.  
Lily looks to where Annabeth is pointing the boat out to her in the  
water.  
"Oh that is quite a beauty oh yes I think that it'll get us back to  
Mzzuan," Lily returns a comment to her friend regarding the ship that  
she's just been pointed out to by her.  
Lily knows that the only problem now is that she's got to get both her  
and her friends over to that boat somehow. All of a sudden both a  
young man and a young woman wander up to where Lily is standing  
by the docks looking out to see with her two current companion's.  
The young man appears to be looking straight over at Lily. Lily takes  
a look back at the lad. She's never seen him before.  
"At last I finally find you!" The young man shouts out in happiness at  
Lily.  
He seems to know all about her. Lily knows that she shouldn't really  
be surprised that this stranger to her knows all about her, because  
after all she knows that there are a million different ways to how he  
has come to gain knowledge on her. Besides Lily didn't even know  
who Ryan was before she met him in London and he himself already  
knew all about her before he met her, because he had visited the  
museum all about her in Liverpool city.  
"Who are you? No need for me to tell you who I am I suppose, I take it  
that somehow some dark prophecy told me all about you and now I'm  
going to find out that I have some kind of a connection to you,  
because you're either probably going to kidnap me now and become  
my new secret lover or I'm going to find out that you're a long lost  
relative of mine," Lily explains to the strange man who she knows that  
he himself knows all about her.  
The strange man finds it rather funny what this strange young lady  
has just said to him.  
"Don't worry I'm not the wicked sort so I won't be kidnapping you and  
taking you off to my secret dark layer either today or ever. The reason  
to why I know all about you because both me myself and my sister  
Amy here have allied ourselves with a dwarf from Narnia," the  
stranger tells Lily.  
Mrs Kevins nods her head back at the man in understanding to how  
he knows about her now.  
"Let me guess both my friend's in Narnia Alice from Wonderland and  
her allie Will Scarlet told this dwarf of yours all about me, and then  
that dwarf told you all about me," Lily now puts pieces of her own  
thinking together.  
The strange man shakes his head back at Lily.  
"Not exactly," he tells her simply.  
Before Lily can ask the man to explain everything to her the young  
man takes to doing just that.  
"Neither the Queen of Narnia Alice nor the King of Narnia will told my  
dwarf friend Goospin anything about you. The dwarf learned all about  
both you and your lover Razz Kevins himself by taking a read up on  
the history of his homeworld, so my friend was able to know by  
reading the history books in his world that your Razz fella was killed  
in your home world, or should I say our home world, because I'm also  
from this world, and then returned to life again after being frozen in  
ice in Narnia. Razz was to get caught up in a prophecy with 5 other  
son's of Adam from your home world, and that prophecy came to  
pass, because both Razz and the 5 other son's of Adam managed to  
defeat all the white metal knight's in Narnia. You yourself journeyed to  
Narnia with an old friend of yours Lucy from the never ending maze of  
Mzzuan, but when in Narnia Lucy both turned on you and betrayed  
you by handing you over to the new white Queen in Narnia Morgana  
Pendragon. Morgana tortured you in Narnia before placing you under  
a sleeping curse there, but Razz was soon able to find you and he  
woke you up from your sleeping curse. Both you yourself and Razz  
were then sent back in time in Narnia by Morgana Pendragon's dark  
magic. In the past in Narnia you had tea with two talking beaver's  
before you found a way of journeying to another realm called  
Arendelle from Narnia. My name's David by the way David Stars, nice  
to meet you Lily Kettle. My story ties in with your own story a little bit,  
because you see both my sister Amy and I have only just left Mzzuan  
to come here to find you. I've come here today to explain to you that  
there's a war raging on at the moment! A war between both the people  
of Mzzuan and Narnia. I believe that you and you alone can bring a  
stop to that war," David explains to the lady who he's travelled across  
realm's for to bring this news to.  
Lily knows that it's really down to her herself once getting stuck in  
Mzzuan in the first place to why both of her old friends Sambuca and  
Finn are still there now. Lily knows that she's got to stop a war when  
she gets to Mzzuan now, because she knows that she's going to need  
the help of both the people from the enchanted realm Narnia and the  
people from the never ending maze Mzzuan to help her in her quest to  
get back to the land of the dead. Lily wonders just how this David  
bloke ended up caught up in the never ending maze. The dwarf  
Goospin now wanders down the path by the docks up to Lily now. Mrs  
Kevins smiles over at the dwarf from another realm that she is quite  
familiar with now.  
"Hello friend from Narnia," Lily now says to Goospin.  
The dwarf knows for a fact that this lady isn't royalty but that doesn't  
stop him from bowing down before her right now, because he's aware  
that she once encounted a great big adventure in his very own home  
realm of Narnia.  
"My lady Lily Kettle I am now happy to be at your service!" The dwarf  
Goospin lays down his services to follow Lily now.  
Lily shakes her head down at the dwarf.  
"You should not bow down before me for when I was in your home  
world I was just merely a simple stranger there," she explains to the  
dwarf.  
David takes a look at Lily with mercy in his eyes.  
"Please Lily you really must come with me now back to Mzzuan! I  
have a ship that we can use to get there. It's a boat that I really just  
found here, but I have decided to steal it, if you can sail the ship to  
Mzzuan then you can become the Captain of the boat," he tells her.  
Lily knows that this man doesn't really have a ship of his own if he's  
intending to steal one from the harbour here in London. Lily knows  
that she would like to be nothing else then the Captain of the ship,  
because one thing that she has always quite admired about herself is  
her own leadership qualities. Lily knows that stealing a boat is the  
wrong thing to do, but however thinking that she knows that she's  
also just stolen a car to get here to London in, so if she can do that  
then surely she can bring it to persuade herself to steal a ship. David  
then points out the ship that both Lily and her friends were looking at  
before.  
Chapter 4: Captain Lily Kevins  
Many years ago when Lily was kidnapped by the villainous pirate  
Captain Hook and taken to Mzzuan she hadn't got married to her  
deceased lover Razz, so her name back then was still Lily Kettle.  
Kettle is Lily's maiden name.  
Mr David Stars takes to sailing a little rowing boat with himself, his  
sister Amy and the dwarf Goospin inside over to the sailing ship that  
both he himself and Lily Kevins are just about to steal in the harbour  
in the docks of London. Behind his rowing boat Lily Kevins is sailing  
another rowing boat with herself and her two friends Annabeth Chase  
and Cleo Andrews in.  
Aboard the sailing ship both David Stars and Lily Kevins check to see  
whether or not the boat has any other people apart from themselves  
on it at the moment, but luckily enough for them it doesn't.  
"So Lily you're my new commander then," David says to his new  
Captain as he takes to following her up onto the helm of the ship.  
The new Captain of this sailing ship who's Lily turns now to face the  
attention of her new companion.  
"Well don't just stand there talking to me sailor to your station! Way  
anker!" She passes over her very first order as Captain to him.  
Dave nods his head back at Lily before making his way away from her  
down the stairs that lead below from the helm of the ship onto deck.  
Lily takes hold of the steering wheel of her new boat now. Lily finds it  
rather odd that she's now taken to become a Captain of a ship,  
because she once had many battles against a pirate Captain called  
Hook who wanted her to get married to him.  
"This is your Captain speaking in a few minutes time we'll be taking  
sail so brace yourselves for the journey! We'll be starting off our  
journey by going in search of a magic bean that we're going to se to  
travel to Mzzuan with!" Lily explains to her crew members.  
The dwarf from Narnia Goospin now takes to heading up onto the  
helm of the ship to address the attention of his new Captain now. He  
is holding a pirate's hat in one of his hands and none other than a  
magic bean in the other one of his hands.  
"Lily I found this hat below deck I just thought that you might want it  
and I found this green bean back home in Narnia. I actually found two  
of those bean's back in my home world, but myself, David and Amy  
already used one of them to get out of Mzzuan with to come here to  
find you," the dwarf explains to his Captain.  
Lily is ever so happy right now by what her new friend Goospin has  
just explained to her about. Lily reaches one of her hands out in the  
direction of Goospin and she takes the magic bean from him. Lily  
then throws it just as far as she can into the sea and then a magic  
portal opens up in the deep blue waters that lay just beyond her ship.  
"Thank you Goospin you've just saved us all from having to search  
for a green bean," Lily thanks her new friend.  
Lily then starts to sail her new ship over to the magic portal and then  
her boat travels through it.  
Seconds later Captain Lily Kevins' new boat appears on the red hot  
dry land of the desert here in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Lily  
has only just returned to the never ending maze where she last came  
to many years ago.  
"Right crew we've arrived in Mzzuan!" Lily calls out at all her friends  
before gathering them all up and taking a step off her boat with them  
all.  
Captain Lily now takes to heading away from her ship walking side by  
side with her new friend David.  
"So how did you first get here to Mzzuan then?" She questions him  
sounding troubled.  
David knows that it's only right for Lily to be curious over some facts  
about him and so he decides to tell her everything that led up to him  
coming here.  
"Well I live in a village down south that's known as Sidney Bay. The  
person in charge of my village is the emperor and one day the  
emperor's soldiers came to my door. When they came to my door  
they told me that there was a new terror that was causing a great deal  
of disturbance in the village. I asked the soldier why he was telling me  
this, and when I asked him the man then explained to me that the  
emperor had taken to write all the people in Sidney Bay name's down  
and then he put them into a hat. The emperor decided that just  
whoever's name he would withdraw from the hat then they would go  
out and destroy the beast of a dog Danger who was causing trouble  
to the village. Unfortunately for me my name was the one that the  
emperor withdrew from the hat, so I set out alone to bring the beast  
down, but however while I was standing up to Danger and battling him  
then I was greatly wounded by him, so my sister Amy showed up and  
she took over fighting the beast for me. Unfortunately Amy got killed  
in her fight against Danger, but she died taking him down with her,  
Dave explains to Lily leaving her quite shocked by his story.  
Lily knows that there's just no way in the world that David's sister  
would have been killed by Danger, because she herself has met her  
since she first met David himself about an hour ago back when they  
were in London together.  
"How come your sister died? Isn't that your sister over there who's  
walking with both Annabeth and Cleo?" Lily questions David  
sounding troubled.  
Dave knows that his story may prove to be a little bit confusing for  
people to take in and make sense of.  
"Oh come on Lily you of all people should know that it shouldn't be  
impossible for people not to come back from the land of the dead,  
because after all right now aren't you setting off out on a little quest  
of yours to find your daughter and to bring her back from the land of  
the dead?" David questions Lily.  
Lily now takes to realising that just like how she herself did David's  
sister must have returned to the land of the living from the land of the  
dead.  
Before I set out to try and bring Danger down all on my own the  
emperor made a statement to me claiming that me and me alone  
should bring Danger down, and that if I received any kind of help in  
destroying him then I would be sentenced to death, so when I got  
home I made myself fall into silence about what had really happened  
when I was battling Danger. When I got home I was absolutely  
terrified that people in the village would find out that I was living a lie.  
I fell into fear, absolute fear, I was terrified about absolutely anything  
when I got home. I was scared stiff about the slightest thing that  
would happen to me whether it would be a knock at the door or a  
letter through the door or even a phone call, so when I received a  
knock at the door one day I was absolutely frozen in fear, but I made  
myself answer the door and then I found myself staring at Amy. She  
had returned to life once again from the land of the dead. Amy  
however couldn't tell me about just how she was able to return to me,  
but I didn't want to complain that she was back with me I just wanted  
to be grateful that she was. Me and Amy were reunited with one  
another and everything was absolutely perfect, but then I recieved  
another knock at the door, this time from an old lady who breathed  
fire out of her mouth at both me and my sister and knocked us both  
out. When both me and Amy awoke next we found ourselves in a dark  
jungle. We got captured in that dark jungle by some dark brown metal  
knights. The brown warriors took us both up to their King Finn and  
their Queen Sam in their great palace in Mzzuan that's called Mzz. In  
the palace both the King and the Queen made us both very welcome,  
but still we were troubled to wonder just who that old lady back home  
in Sidney Bay who sent us both here was, and then we managed to  
work it out as it being Danger in disguise as her. Just like how Amy  
had been able to return to the land of the living from the land of the  
dead so did my enemy. Everything was absolutely perfect at first for  
both my sister and I here in Mzz. The King had started to train me up  
to become one of his knight's and my sister had become a maid of  
honour to the Queen, but then one day the Queen relieved my sister  
off her duties to go out exploring in Mzzuan. That was a great big  
mistake indeed for my sister to do, but it wasn't really her fault about  
what happened next, well it was really, but my sister meant no harm  
by it. While my sister was off exploring in a dark wood that lays just  
beyond the dark jungle here in Mzzuan then she came by a dwarf who  
just dropped out of the sky right before her. My sister asked the dwarf  
where he had come from, and in response he explained that he came  
from Narnia. The dwarf explained to my sister that an old woman had  
come knocking on the door of his cabin one day, she had breathed  
smoke at him that day and that smoke that she had breathed out at  
him sent him from where his home cabin was in Narnia here to  
Mzzuan. My sister became friends with the dwarf and she brought him  
back to Mzz with her where she requested an audience with the King  
and Queen of the palace to see if they could help him, but however  
neither the Queen nor the King trusted Goospin, because of the fact  
that he came from Narnia. Both the King and the Queen believed that  
Morgana Pendragon was still the white dark Queen of the snowy  
realm, so instead of making him feel welcome in their Kingdom both  
King Finn and Queen Sam decided upon themselves to keep Goospin  
as their prisoner, but how could both my sister and I leave the dwarf  
all alone in this palace as a prisoner, so we decided upon ourselves to  
break him out of prison. Since we had been given positions in the  
royal court since arriving in Mzzuan both my sister and I had access  
to the palace prisons. We waited until we believed that the time was  
right until we came down here and tried to break Goospin out of  
prison, but after we had unlocked his prison cell door then Queen  
Sam appeared who called her husband King Finn to her aid against  
us. I engaged Finn in battle and my sister decided to fight Sam, but  
then the new King and Queen of Narnia appeared Will and Alice, and  
they engaged both King Finn and Queen Sam in combat, because  
they were annoyed by the fact that they had taken their dwarf. While  
the King and Queen of Narnia were fighting against the King and  
Queen of Mzzuan both my sister and I chose our chance to escape  
from them, and we did along with our new dwarf friend. After  
escaping ourselves out of the palace Mzz then Goospin told both me  
and my sister all about you, and that you were the only one who could  
stop the war, so he used his magic bean to get us to find you," David  
explains his whole story to Lily.  
Captain Lily is rather impressed by what her new companion has just  
told her about how he got here to Mzzuan and what he did while he  
was here. Lily now realises that David is an enemy now to both the  
King and Queen of Mzz. Lily herself however believes that she is an  
allie to them both, but she hopes that her alliance with them doesn't  
change when she turns up at their palace front door along with both  
Dave and his sister.  
They're nearing the palace Mzz now. The headquarters of the people  
of Mzzuan however is now starting to appear very much like a ruin. It  
would appear that unfortunately for them both Queen Sam and King  
Finn haven't been doing very well in their fight against the people of  
Narnia. Lily Kevins knows that she isn't a very good Captain, because  
she's completely unarmed right now. Her magical powers were taken  
away from her by her enemy Vincent Charles and she doesn't have a  
sword to own right now. Both David and his sister Amy are armed  
with swords, because before leaving this castle before they both  
managed to get themselves armed up with mighty looking blades.  
Cleo is also without a sword right now. Annabeth is armed with a  
sword that she managed to collect from her home camp half blood  
before leaving it.  
Chapter 5: Old friends  
Captain Lily Kevins now leads her new crew into the palace Mzz in the  
never ending maze of Mzzuan. When she first enters her way into the  
castle right now, the one that she hasn't visited in years, Lily  
accidentally trips over a dead body of a brown metal knight. Annabeth  
gently helps Lily back up onto her feet again after she has fallen over.  
"There's been a fierce battle here, many have fallen," Lily explains to  
her friends.  
Amy Stars steps forward to face her Captain Lily now in the entrance  
corridor to the palace Mzz.  
"This was all my fault," she confesses to her believing herself to be  
correct.  
Lily can now see that Amy blames herself for meeting the dwarf and  
bringing him back to this castle. She knows that she knows that if she  
hadn't done that then Narnia wouldn't have gotten caught up in a war  
with Mzzuan. Lily knows that she herself has caused quite a lot of  
wars before, and once it's done then there's nothing that you can do  
to stop it, so Lily's now wondering that if there's nothing that you can  
do to change something then why should you try and change it. Lily  
smiles kindly at Amy.  
"You did what you believed to be right at the time by making friends  
with that dwarf, who seems to be a both very handy and friendly  
companion, but you really shouldn't blame yourself, because you met  
Goospin here in Mzzuan didn't you, well he was already here in the  
never ending maze when you found him, which means that he could  
have gone off and explored the never ending maze all on his own  
without ever meeting you and still ended up here in Mzz, so the King  
and Queen of this palace would still have captured him and taking  
him prisoner and the war between the people of this realm and the  
realm of Narnia would still have started somehow, so what you did by  
bringing him back here you did now, so don't worry about trying to  
change things that you can't change," Lily tells Amy.  
Captain Lily knows that now that she's here in Mzzuan she's got work  
to do. Lily knows that she really needs to find both the King and  
Queen of this never ending maze and also both the Queen and King of  
Narnia. Lily just hopes however that she doesn't get herself caught up  
in a war with them both when she finds them.  
To be continued! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventure Furthers On 2015 EDITION series 2 episode 4  
Chapter 1  
Captain Lily Kevins makes her way into the main hall in the great  
palace Mzz in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. When she enters her  
way in there her crew members follow her into the hall. There in the  
hall Lily comes across both the King and Queen of Mzzuan battling  
their way against both the King and Queen of Narnia.  
It would appear that unfortunately neither her new friend David Stars  
or her new companion Goospin were lying to Lily, and that Narnia  
really is at war with Mzzuan now.  
Queen Sambuca of Mzzuan is now sharing out a rather fearsome fight  
against Queen Alice of Narnia. Meanwhile King Finn has met his  
match so it looks like as he battles his way against his foe King Will.  
Captain Lily and David Stars (her new right hand man) make their way  
further into the hall, and this is after she has just told her other crew  
members Annabeth Chase, Cleo Andrews, Goospin the dwarf from  
Narnia and Amy Stars to wait by the main door to the hall.  
"THIS HAS TO STOP!" Lily screams out really loudly at  
both Alice and Sam in order to make them cease from fighting one  
another.  
Both of the two Queen's now turn to face Lily together. They both  
seem really surprised to see her. Alice takes a look in shock over at  
Lily.  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead? I thought that Morgana had killed  
you!" She tells her sounding totally shocked.  
Lily rounds on Alice in anger.  
"Do I look dead old friend? Well look who's taken over from Morgana  
as Queen of Narnia," she says sounding rather surprised to her.  
Alice smiles in happiness over at Lily.  
"I was worried about you after Morgana placed you under that  
sleeping curse all those years ago. I always wondered what on Earth  
had happened to you," she tells her.  
Lily takes a look across the hall over at Goospin now.  
"Well it looks like the Queen hasn't been reading up on the same  
Narnian books as you yourself have," she says to him making him  
smile that Alice seems to have a lack of knowledge on the history of  
her new home world.  
Queen Sam's troubled. She takes a look over at her husband Finn and  
her enemy Will who are continuing to battle against one another.  
"Why are you two still fighting? Don't you know who this is who's just  
come to join us here today? Can't you remember her it's Lily Kettle?"  
The Queen of Mzzuan shouts out at both her husband and foe finding  
it odd how they aren't surprised by Lily's sudden appearance before  
them.  
Still even after Sambuca has just shouted this out at the two boys  
they continue their fearsome fight against one another. David now  
chooses to round in anger on the two boys now. He's holding his  
sword firmly in his hand.  
"Ok come on lads back off away from one another now!" Dave shouts  
out at the two boys making them cease fighting against one another.  
King Finn now takes to roughly kicking his enemy King Will down to  
the floor of his throne room. He now takes to pointing the sharp blade  
of his sword down at his neck. King Finn now makes ready to kill his  
rival King in cold blood.  
"Listen shire I started all of this! This was all my fault! I should never  
have tried to betray you and break that dwarf out of your palace  
prison cells! I'm sorry your highness, but if you want to forgive me in  
any way and let me serve as your knight still after everything that I've  
done then I'll gladly accept to join up your forces on one condition,  
and that is that you don't kill this man! Please my lord don't take his  
life!" David pleads with the King who he knows that he betrayed now.  
David knows that if King Finn kills King Will now in cold blood then  
both he himself and Lily will have no chance at all of ending this war.  
This war will continue to rage on if Finn takes the life of his enemy  
here today. King Finn takes a look back at Dave in great disgust.  
"How dare you stand before me and speak to me about still  
considering joining my army after what you did to me!" He snarls out  
sharply at him as he takes to sinking the blade of his sword down  
deep into Will's neck.  
Queen Alice takes a look over at her lover Will now just in time to see  
the light leave his eyes. Lily backs away from King Finn in fear now.  
She knows that her hopes of stopping this war have now been  
completely shattered. The war will continue to rage on now, a lot more  
lives will be destroyed and the hopes of Lily raising an army will be  
lost forever, so it now seems to be.  
Chapter 2  
Surprisingly Queen Sam now takes to shaking her head over  
apologetically at Queen Alice, the woman who she has only just  
fought against.  
"I'm so sorry!" She apologises to her by the fact that her husband has  
only just murdered her enemy's husband in cold blood.  
David takes a look over at Lily now. He can see that she's starring in  
utter horror over at Finn.  
"You can't end this war," Dave says in sadness to his Captain.  
Lily now rounds on Alice. She grabs her firmly by her arm and she  
leads her off to talk to her alone at the other end of the hall. There at  
the other end of the hall Captain Lily rounds on her old friend.  
"Look at me! Alice! Look at me!" The new Captain snaps out at her  
old companion.  
Alice's wet tearful eyes now are taking to meeting with Lily's brown  
eyes. Lily shakes her head at Alice.  
"Will's dead! There's nothing that I can do about that, but there is  
something that I can now do to change the future and that is to tell  
you to stop. Join me! Unfortunately with me asking you to join me  
there are a great deal of costs to pay for that, and one of those prices  
is that I'm also going to ask both Queen Sam and King Finn to join my  
army, but make an alliance with them!" She shouts out at her even  
though she's just standing directly before her in the main hall.  
Lily takes a look back down the hall at where the others are now. She  
can see that David's now taken to use his sword to knock King Finn's  
sword flying out of his hands, and he's now taken to restrain him.  
Annabeth has also taken to restain Queen Sam. Alice rounds in anger  
on Lily now.  
"Even though I've abandoned you here in Mzzuan before in the past  
I've never taken to consider you as my enemy, but if you manage to  
convince me to join forces with the man who killed my husband and  
his wife then I'll refer to you as my enemy," she insists to her that  
their friendship will be over if Lily tries to persuade Alice to forgive  
her enemies.  
Lily was angry that day when Alice went off with her enemy pirate  
Hook and left her here in Mzzuan without so much as a goodbye, but  
she has always half trusted her as a friend. Lily smiles at Alice.  
"I need you by my side! I need Sam and Finn by my side right now too  
though! I really need to create an alliance with Narnia and also with  
Mzzuan!" She explains to her.  
Alice now takes to pointing the sharp blade of her sword over in the  
direction of Lily.  
"Narnia will never be in an alliance with Mzzuan do I make myself  
clear?" The Queen of Narnia snaps out at her old allie.  
Queen Sam now takes to breaking away from Annabeth's hold on her  
and she takes to charging across the hall just as fast as she possibly  
can. Queen Sambuca is now heading in the direction of Queen Alice.  
Queen Alice herself has come to accept that Lily wants her to join the  
King and Queen of this never ending maze that they're currently in in  
an alliance, and so for that reason and that reason alone she now  
completely doesn't trust her and she wants to finish her off right here  
right now where she stands directly before her, facing her.  
"NO! YOU WILL NOT KILL LILY!" Queen Sam rages out as she hurries  
just as fast as she possibly can up to where both Alice and Lily are  
standing together.  
Alice lashes the blade of her sword around in the air intending to kill  
Lily, but Sam jumps in the way of the sword standing in front of Lily,  
and she takes the blow for her. Sam now takes to dropping down into  
Lily's open arms. David now takes to hurrying just as fast as he  
possibly can across the hall over to where Alice is standing. David  
grabs the sword out of Alice's hand. He throws it away from both  
himself and her. Dave now takes to grabbing Alice firmly by the arm.  
He leads her away from both Lily and the dying Sam.  
"If only Vincent Charles hadn't taken my magical powers away from  
me if I still had them I just might have been able to save your life," Lily  
says to her dying old friend now, obviously blaming herself for the  
way that she is unfortunately now going to die.  
The dying Sam takes a look up at her companion.  
"Look after my husband and take up my throne! Become Queen of my  
never ending maze!" Sam passes over her final message to her friend  
Lily before she unfortunately closes her two eyes and moves no  
more.  
Lily can feel some tears of sadness rolling their way down her face  
now. She takes to wiping them off her face. Lily knows that now is the  
time for her to be strong. She knows that there will be plenty of time  
for her to mourn over the death of her friend later on. Lily takes a look  
over at David.  
"Find a way of separating both Queen Alice and King Finn from each  
other! Don't let them anywhere near one another! However don't lock  
them up anywhere, remember they are both royalty, and also give  
them some space to grieve over the death of their loved ones!" The  
Captain instructs her temporary right hand man.  
Lily now takes to laying Sam's dead body gently down on the floor of  
the throne room.  
Chapter 3  
David Stars finds a way of separating both King Finn of Mzzuan and  
Queen Alice of Narnia from one another in the palace Mzz in the never  
ending maze Mzzuan. Dave gets his sister Amy to keep a little eye on  
Alice in the east wing of the palace, while he himself keeps a little eye  
on Finn in the west wing of the castle.  
Captain Lily is sat down by a table in the main hall of the palace Mzz.  
She is sharing a meeting out with her two friends Annabeth Chase  
and Cleo Andrews there.  
"We're not going to have any luck now raising an army in either  
Narnia or Mzzuan, never mind them both," Lily explains to her  
companions.  
Annabeth takes a look back over at her Captain after hearing what she  
has just explained to her about.  
"Then we forget about them both. We forget all about both Narnia and  
Mzzuan and we set out alone to the promised land to both find and  
retrieve your daughter from there. If we believe that we can get to the  
world of the dead then we can, all that we need to do is just believe,"  
Annabeth tells Lily.  
Lily knows that Annabeth is right all that she needs to believe in is  
that she will be able to get herself to the world of the dead. Lily knows  
that she just made a promise to the Queen of this never ending maze  
that she would be able to take care of her husband now that she's  
gone, but Lily also knows that now she's really got to put her own  
family first, meaning she's got to make it her prime priority to find her  
daughter from the world of the dead, and work with her in order to get  
her new boyfriend out of his coma.  
Lily Kevins however knows that she has now reached yet another big  
difficulty that she needs to work out a way of solving. This difficulty  
that she's suddenly thought of is that she's now stuck in Mzzuan. She  
got here no bother with a magic bean, but now unfortunately for her  
there are no more enchanted beans that she can use to hijet her way  
out of this never ending maze using. Lily knows from a previous  
conversation that she shared out with him that Goospin only had two  
magic beans with him when he first came here to Mzzuan from Narnia,  
but now he's used them both.  
"Excuse me I need some air! I need to go for a walk out of this  
palace!" Captain Lily tells her two loyal subjects who are both  
Annabeth Chase and Cleo Andrews.  
Both Annabeth and Cleo now take to watching as Lily makes her way  
out of the hall. They know that despite just whatever happens that  
they've really got to support her in the adventure that she's gotten  
herself caught up in. Cleo now knows that she's got to assist Lily in  
the exact same way as she assisted Lily's new boyfriend Ryan before  
he slipped into his coma and Lily's daughter Lily before she  
unfortunately died.  
Chapter 4  
Captain Lily Kevins is now taking to venturing off alone away from the  
magnificent palace Mzz in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. She's  
currently dressed a dark green warrior's uniform. She is carrying a  
great big mighty shield with her and a beautiful looking sword along  
with her. Lily can remember quite a lot of parts to this never ending  
maze from when she last visited it many years ago. Lily can see that  
when she was alive both Queen Sam the now deceased and her  
husband King Finn have made various changes to this never ending  
maze, but nothing completely different from when Lily was last here  
all those years ago battling against both the notorious Captain Hook  
and the brutal Princess Tiger Lily. Lily takes a look back at the palace  
that she has just wandered away from. She knows that the people in  
that palace, apart from Alice are now counting on her to save her. Lily  
knows that she may not know it but Alice will come to learn in time  
that she really needs her support, and the question that Lily's now  
wrestling with is will she be there to offer the support that Alice needs  
out to her when she comes asking her for it.  
Captain Lily is now making her way into a cave in the never ending  
maze. She once visited this exact same cave with her old enemy Hook  
when they very first arrived here. Lily was given something rather bad  
to eat by the pirate in her stay in this cave the first time. Lily  
remembers that the piece of food that the pirate gave to her he  
himself referred to as an Anu. Lily took a bite out of the Anu and then  
she was immediately poisoned. Hook had unitentionally poisoned her  
while they were in this cave together, but he also managed to save  
her by finding a way of switching bodies with her. Lily was  
temporarily placed in Hook's body while he for a short time was  
placed in her's.  
Lily suddenly spies something magical looking glowing brightly from  
beneath a rock in the cave that she has just entered her way into. Lily  
rushes over to the source of where the enchanted glowing is coming  
from. The Captain lifts up the rock in the cave and that's when she  
sees something that she knows is really going to help her to leave  
Mzzuan once again.  
Chapter 5  
Captain Lily Kevins is now holding a hand full of fairy dust securely in  
her hands. The Captain smiles with glee. She knows that there's only  
one thing that enchanted dust must have got here from, and that is  
that Captain Hook must have brought it all with him when he was here  
many years ago.  
"Sneaky bastard!" Lily shouts out in anger at the man who she now  
knows to be dead.  
Lily knows that the clone of Captain Hook who she met when she was  
last here died when he journeyed from this never ending maze into  
Narnia. One of the old white evil Queen's of Narnia had killed him in  
cold blood. Lily's a little angry now to find out that Hook always had a  
way of leaving this never ending maze, but he had always tricked her  
into thinking that there was no way at all out of this enchanted dark  
maze. Lily knows that if it hadn't have been for that magical wardrobe  
that led her from this realm into the realm of Narnia then she never  
would have left Mzzuan the first time that she visited here. However  
Lily now knows that luckily enough for her she now has a way out of  
this never ending maze. Lily pockets some of the fairy dust before  
sprinkling some of it over herself just to check that it works.  
After she's spilled just a little bit of the magical dust over herself Lily  
takes to rising up into the air in the cave. The Captain now takes to  
floating in the air.  
"Whoa! I feel like I'm Peter Pan!" Lily cries out at herself in glee.  
Captain Lily then takes to thinking of some happy thoughts that she  
knows that needs to come with this. She thinks of the fact that she's  
going to save her daughter from the dead, and then she knows that  
after she's saved her she'll be able to live happily ever after with her,  
after she's joined forces with her to defeat the evil nuisance Vincent  
Charles that is.  
Lily has now taken to fly out of the cave that she's just been inside  
this never ending maze. The Captain then takes to flying her way back  
over to the palace where she knows that she's got to pass some  
important news over to her two friends Annabeth Chase and Cleo  
Andrews.  
Meanwhile Amy Stars is standing just outside the chamber that  
Queen Alice of Narnia is sitting inside the palace Mzz. Amy can see  
really cold dark anger in the Queen's eyes. She seems determined to  
cause some trouble still. Amy knows that she isn't allowed to go and  
talk to the Queen inside this chamber, because her brother has given  
her very strict instructions not to go and disturb her. Amy wonders  
just what she'd say to the Queen if she was allowed to talk to her right  
now. Amy wonders whether she's actually be brave enough to ask the  
Queen just what she plans on doing now to both the King of Mzzuan  
and to his people. Amy fears that they all should be worried now that  
Alice appears to be a woman who's not worth messing with.  
David Stars takes to leading King Finn of Mzzuan up onto his Captain  
Lily's boat. Dave takes a look over at the King while standing facing  
him up on the deck of the ship.  
"Lily sailed this ship here from our land," he tells him.  
Finn's troubled now.  
"Can she sail it back home for us all?" He questions David sounding  
troubled.  
Suddenly Lily drops down out of the sky without either of the lad's  
realising and she lands firmly on her two feet before them all on the  
deck of the ship. Lily takes a look over at both Finn and David.  
"Off course I can sail it back home for us!" She assures them both.  
Only now do they realise of her presence upon them. David's troubled  
now as he approaches his Captain on the deck of her ship.  
"How my lady don't we need a magic bean to get the ship working  
again?" He questions her believing himself to be correct, but however  
he soon realises that he's been wrong to think this when he sees his  
Captain shaking her head back at him.  
"No we don't need a magic bean to leave this place that we're in," Lily  
responds simply to David.  
She takes a look with sympathy at his embarrassed looking face now.  
"Don't look so worried Master Stars for I myself believed that the only  
way we could leave this never ending maze was if we had a magic  
bean," Lily tells David.  
Dave's confused now. Lily can actually tell that he is.  
"What changed your mind about thinking that the only way that we  
could escape ourselves from this never ending maze was if we had a  
magic bean?" David questions his Captain.  
Lily holds her hand out for her right hand man to see the fairy dust  
that's in them now. Dave now exchanges a smile with his Captain.  
"We can leave Mzzuan again," he tells her sounding quite pleased by  
this bit of luck that they've only just experienced.  
King Finn's also troubled now.  
"Wow! Big deal you've been able to find yourself some magic fairy  
dust, but really that's just nothing in the grand scheme! Yeah you  
might be able to sprinkle some of that onto yourself and fly around  
like what you've only just been doing, but it'll only make you rise up  
and fly in the air it won't actually make you leave this place!" He yells  
out at Lily mocking what he personally believes to be her stupidity  
now.  
Lily listens to what the King has just yelled out at her about before  
pointing her finger up at the sky.  
"Fairy dust will be able to raise my beloved ship here up into the air  
and then I'll continue to sail up and up in it, until it's reached the sky.  
I'll sail my ship right up to the sky and out into space," she brings him  
up to date on what her plan is.  
David takes a look back at his Captain.  
"It seems that we've got some rather important matters to discuss,"  
he tells her before gesturing her to follow him off to her cabin.  
"DON'T GO ANYWHERE YOUR MAJESTY!" David shouts behind him  
at Finn as he makes his way into his Captain Lily's cabin on her ship.  
Dave closes the door of the cabin behind him once both he himself  
and Lily have entered their way into it. Lily now rounds in anger on Mr  
Stars.  
"Oh well done David now that man's probably running straight back  
to his castle and killing the woman who killed his wife, Alice, in cold  
blood there!" She snaps out at him in anger.  
Dave doesn't seem all that bothered about what his Queen has just  
snapped out at him about.  
"We can't save either Narnia or Mzzuan," he says to her simply letting  
her realise that he cares nothing for either realm.  
Captain Lily knows that she really should find a way of restoring  
peace between both Narnia and Mzzuan before she leaves this maze.  
"We ourselves are going to be killed instantly you do realise that  
don't you? If we fly our ship up into the depths of the sky on this  
planet then we don't have any idea in the world just what the oxygen  
up there is going to be like. We could both unfortunately choke and  
die," David tells his Captain making her realise that the plan that she's  
just thought up could quite easily kill them all.  
Lily shrugs her shoulders back at David.  
"We could die yes, but we also could be left trapped in this never  
ending maze forever more if we don't take our chance to leave it now  
when this could go the totally opposite way of not working and work  
perfectly to our advantage," she tells him hoping that she'll be able to  
convince her to give her a shot to see if her plan will work.  
David knows that Lily's a firm believer in what's life like without a little  
adventure, and so for that reason and that reason alone he knows that  
he needs to follow her into the mouth of hell. David nods his head  
back at his Captain.  
"I'll go and get everyone together and we'll leave Mzzuan tonight," he  
tells her.  
Captain Lily then watches as Dave makes his way out of her cabin  
aboard her ship. Suddenly when he leaves the room and closes the  
door of it behind him a great deal of darkness takes to filling up the  
cabin. Lily is left alone in complete darkness now. She knows that this  
really is rather strange, because after all there were some candles lit  
up in this cabin that all seem to have gone out now. All of a sudden a  
mighty powerful voice, one that Lily doesn't either know or recognise  
takes to speaking out to her through the darkness.  
"SOMEONE IS IN THE PROCESS RIGHT NOW OF DESTROYING YOUR  
HOME WORLD!"  
After the voice has spoken out to the Captain lights appear to come  
back on inside her cabin, meaning somehow probably something to  
do with some form of magic the candles in the cabin take to lighting  
themselves back up. Lily now knows that someone powerful is  
destroying the Earth right now.  
Chapter 6  
Queen Alice of Narnia watches as David Stars approaches his sister  
on the corridor outside of the chamber that she herself has  
temporarily been placed in inside this castle. The Queen smiles coldly  
over at the both of them. She is determined to see both of them and  
their Captain Lily dead. Alice is determined to see everyone dead. She  
just really wants to make it one of her very own personal missions to  
destroy the lives of everyone in this never ending maze.  
"I will kill you all you know!" Alice takes to shouting out at both Dave  
and his sister.  
After hearing what the latest white Queen of Narnia has just shouted  
out at both he himself and his sister about David turns to face Amy.  
"Go and find Lily on the ship I'll be with you in just a few moments  
time!" He tells her urgently.  
Amy's rather worried about leaving her brother all alone with Queen  
Alice, but she knows that he needs to deal with her on his own right  
now all the same, so with her knowing that Amy takes to heading off  
down the corridor in the palace away from her brother. Dave takes a  
look back at the Queen of Narnia now.  
"Accept from me, my sister and Lily are all leaving now so good luck  
with that," he tells her.  
David continues to look over at Alice as he makes his way into her  
cabin.  
"Would Will want you to be in this way? Do you really want to be in  
this way? Would the people of Wonderland really like to see their old  
friend Alice in this way? I personally don't think that Will would want  
to see you in this way, because he died trying to protect you from  
your rival King and Queen, and if you go around changing your true  
ways and feeling angry with both everyone and everything in your  
path then you surely will soon find yourself caught up in a battle that  
you can't win. Alice you're both angry and upset right now over the  
death of your husband and also over the fact that you think that the  
people of this never ending maze robbed from you, but I'm here to tell  
you that it was actually both me and my sister who robbed from you.  
You see it was us that brought your dwarf friend Goospin up before  
the King and Queen of this palace, and they then decided to lock him  
up. It was all my sister's fault for this war even starting in the first  
place, but I'm Amy's big brother, and what do older siblings do for  
their younger siblings most of the time, they take the bait for them. It  
was my fault that you and your army even came here to Mzzuan in the  
first place. It was my fault that your husband Will passed away and  
that you are now locked up inside this chamber just like a simple  
prisoner, so if you're going to feel angry with anyone right now feel  
angry with me, but don't kill me, because deep down I know that  
you're better than that," he tells her.  
Queen Alice drops down onto her knees and she starts to cry now at  
what she's become. She's now cowering down on the floor of the  
chamber in front of David now.  
"I think that I may just have been in Narnia for far too long, and that  
even I am now starting to turn cold from being there in the snow for  
this long. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done David," she weeps  
out at him.  
Dave now takes to kneeling down on the floor of the chamber just  
beside where Alice is breaking down into pieces, and he pulls her into  
a hug there.  
"Join me and Lily in our adventures and then just as soon as we've  
found and brought Lily's daughter back from the dead, and just as  
soon as Lily's found a way of waking her boyfriend up out of his coma  
then both me and her will work on finding a way of getting you back  
home to Wonderland," David tells Alice as he holds her gently in his  
arms comforting her.  
Alice wet tearful eyes now take to smiling at Dave through both pain  
and sadness.  
"Yes I'll join you," she promises him.  
David knows that it was him who stopped the war between both  
Narnia and Mzzuan and not Lily.  
Chapter 7  
Amy Stars now takes to approaching King Finn of Mzzuan up on the  
deck of Captain Lily Kevins pirate ship.  
"Still angry at Alice then because she's just agreed with my brother to  
make peace with you," she tells him now that she's come here to  
speak with him.  
King Finn shakes his head back at Amy in response to what she's just  
told him about.  
"I won't deny I'm still angry at her for killing my wife and I'll never  
ever be able to get over that, but I know that she probably wouldn't  
have killed her if I myself hadn't killed her husband first. This really  
needs to stop somewhere. It started with me killing Alice's husband  
then her killing my wife and now I'm wondering just where is it going  
to go from there, it needs to stop with me deciding not to kill Alice and  
me and her shaking hands and accepting what's done is done and  
now we really need to make peace with one another," King Finn  
explains to Amy.  
Miss Stars is happy now to discover that the King of Mzzuan wishes  
to make peace with the Queen of Narnia. David now takes to leading  
Alice up onto the deck of Lily's ship. David turns to face his sister up  
there.  
"You spoken to him then?" He questions her.  
Amy nods her head back at both her brother and Alice.  
"Yeah and he's agreed to make an alliance with you," she tells Alice.  
Alice and Finn then nod their heads towards one another.  
"I'm sorry for your loss," they both make an apology to the other  
before shaking hands with each other.  
David knows that Captain Lily will have complete and utter trust in  
him now for him being the one to stop the war that could have been  
really nasty. As it goes while it lasted the war between Narnia and  
Mzzuan was bad enough with the fact that two people lost their lives  
in it, but at least thanks to the Stars family the war's all over now.  
Annabeth Chase makes her way into Lily Kevins' cabin aboard her  
ship and she finds her sitting down by her desk there. Lily appears to  
be really worried about something. She has her face buried in her  
hands.  
"Captain what's wrong?" Annabeth questions her old friend sounding  
really concerned about her.  
Lily takes a look back at her sailing companion after hearing what  
she's just questioned her about.  
"The burden of what's on my mind right now is mine and mine to bear  
alone," The Captain explains to her crew member that she doesn't  
wish to share what's bothering her out with her.  
Annabeth realises that her Captain might be keeping something from  
both her and the rest of the crew, but however she doesn't wish to  
challenge her about it right now. Annabeth smiles over at Lily.  
"Well Cap I just came in here to tell you that Dave and Amy have  
managed to restore peace between both Narnia and Mzzuan, and now  
both Queen Alice and King Finn are ready to join you in your  
adventurous search," she explains to her about how both Queen Alice  
of Narnia and King Finn of Mzzuan have just agreed to make an  
alliance with each other.  
Lily believes that that's the first good thing that she's just heard all  
day, apart from her finding the fairy dust and realising that she'll be  
able to leave this never ending maze almost straight away of arriving  
in it that is.  
"Tell David to make ready to use the fairy dust to get us to fly then  
sailor!" The Captain commands her allie.  
Annabeth nods her head in understanding to the command that her  
Captain Lily has just given out to her now. She takes to making her  
way out of the cabin. The Captain is now worried that maybe she was  
wrong to have kept it from her sailor about the earth prophesied to be  
destroyed. Lily however knows that she'll be able to fill her current  
companion's about everything later, plus the Captain believes that if  
she can find a way of saving the earth before it is destroyed then she  
needn't tell her crew members anything. Lily just wishes that she had  
a way of restoring her magic back. She believes that without it she's  
not much good in a fight.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventure Furthers on 2015 edition series 2 episode 5  
Chapter 1  
David Stars (Lily Kettle's current right hand man) takes to wasting  
absolutely no time at all as he gets to work on sprinkling the fairy  
dust out over his Captain's ship. The Captain appears out of her cabin  
now. Queen Alice of Narnia wanders up to Lily on the deck of the ship  
once she's noticed that she's made her way out of her cabin.  
"Captain I just wish to apologise to you for almost killing you," the  
Queen of Narnia takes to apologising to her new leader.  
Lily takes to smiling back at her allie Queen now.  
"I'll take to forgiving you and accepting your apology your majesty on  
one condition and that is if you answer one of my questions. My  
question to you is that is there something in Narnia that can restore  
magical properties?" She takes to questioning her now.  
Queen Alice suddenly starts to think on the spot about how to answer  
her Captain's question now. Alice nods her head back at her Captain  
Lily however after a few minutes of thinking about the question that  
she's just been asked by her.  
Yes Captain I believe that there is, the Queen of Narnia responds to  
her companion's question to her.  
Amy Stars wanders past both Lily and Alice now. The Captain grabs  
the young lady firmly by the arm to stop her from wandering away  
from her.  
"Tell your brother to make sail for Narnia!" She commands her.  
Lily watches as Amy shakes her head back at her now.  
"I'm sorry Captain but I'm afraid that my brother won't know the way  
of sailing to there," she apologises to her.  
Captain Lily nods her head back in understanding to her companion's  
apology now before turning to face her allie Queen.  
"Fancy giving me directions to your world?" She questions her.  
Queen Alice smiles back at Captain Lily now.  
"Absolutely," she says to her.  
Queen Alice now takes to following her Captain up onto the helm of  
her pirate ship. Lily's still dressed in her green warriors uniform. She  
still has her sword that she collected from the palace Mzz attached  
onto her belt.  
"Lily, what about the wardrobe?" Alice questions her allie as she  
follows her over to the steering wheel of her ship.  
Lily takes hold of the steering wheel of her ship now before taking a  
look back at her companion and shaking her head back at her. Lily  
knows that Alice is referring to the wardrobe that she herself once  
went through from this never ending maze to Narnia many years ago.  
"My dear friend unfortunately we are unable to sail a ship through a  
wardrobe," Captain Lily explains to the Queen now.  
Alice shakes her head back at her Captain now.  
"I'm not talking about sailing the ship back through the wardrobe, no  
that would be extremely silly indeed. No what I'm talking about is us  
two travelling through the wardrobe into Narnia, collecting what we  
need to collect from there in order to restore your magical powers  
back to you, before travelling back through the wardrobe back into  
Mzzuan in order to rejoin the others and sail the ship out of here," she  
tells her.  
Captain Lily hopes that the fairy dust will still be in use on this ship  
when she returns back here with Queen Alice.  
"Ok let's go into Narnia then," she says to her.  
The Queen's pleased that she's been able to convince her allie  
Captain to let her help her. Captain Lily now turns to address the  
attention of her right hand man David Stars.  
"Don't set sail into the sky on this ship until I return, she instructs him  
before watching him nod his head back at her.  
Queen Alice then takes to following her Captain down off her pirate  
ship.

Chapter 2  
After making her way away from her ship, back into the palace Mzz in  
the never ending maze of Mzzuan, entering herself into King Finn's  
chamber in the palace Lily is now wandering through the chamber in  
the palace along with her allie Alice.  
"It's been a very long time since the last time that I travelled through  
this magical portal," Captain Lily explains to her companion casting  
her mind back to the time that she wandered through here along with  
her old allie Lucy Pevensie.  
It had all been a great big massive trick the last time that Lily had  
travelled through this wardrobe, because her current companion at  
the time Lucy had been unintentionally working for the evil white  
Queen of Narnia Morgana Pendragon. Lucy had unintentionally  
handing Lily over to Morgana after travelling through the wardrobe  
with her all that very long time ago. Lily's a little frightened right now  
to think that Morgana will be standing foot at the other end of the  
wardrobe for her, and that Alice will turn out to being controlled by  
her just like what Lucy was, but then Lily suddenly remembers that  
both she and her friends managed to defeat Morgana by turning her  
back into a little baby girl back home on earth.  
Captain Lily and Queen Alice now appear out of the wardrobe  
together and into the palace Cair Paravel in Narnia. When they get  
their Lily's happy to discover that there are no surprise attacks  
waiting at this end of the wardrobe ready to pounce on her now.  
They've just appeared in the great hall in the palace. Lily turns to face  
her companion now.  
"So your majesty what is this magical object that can restore my  
magic back to me?" She questions her.  
Alice now takes to grabbing an object up off a nearby table in the hall.  
Lily doesn't believe for one moment that this is the item that the  
Queen was referring to that will be able to restore her enchanted  
powers back to her, and she is actually right not to, because Alice  
suddenly takes to hitting the hard object roughly off Lily's face now  
knocking her out. Alice has just overpowered Lily and has just tricked  
her into following her here.  
Chapter 3  
Meanwhile aboard Captain Lily's ship King Finn who is standing  
beside David Stars up on the deck of the ship suddenly takes to  
pointing the blade of his sword directly at him. Dave's off course very  
shocked by this.  
"What are you doing?" He takes to questioning the King of the never  
ending maze that he's in now sounding shocked.  
King Finn lashes out at David now in anger with his sword.  
"What did you really think that I was serious about creating an  
alliance with either Alice or Lily? I really wasn't. I refer to myself as an  
enemy to them both. No one takes my beloved Sambuca away from  
me and then expect me to create an alliance with them. Both Lily and  
Alice were to blame for my dear wife's death and they both will now  
suffer the cost of her death! Alice hasn't changed either I'll have you  
know. She hasn't forgiven either me or Lily for Will's death. Alice has  
taken Lily to Narnia not to help her but to keep her as a prisoner. Alice  
wishes to torture Lily to death in her enchanted realm! I'm going to  
start off my revenge on Lily by killing both you and every other  
person aboard this ship!" King Finn snaps out in anger now at David.  
Suddenly the King drops down dead onto the floor of the deck of the  
ship. Annabeth Chase has just cut the King down by using a sword.  
Annabeth takes a look at Dave now.  
"We need to leave this never ending maze now before the King's  
warrior's realise that we killed him," she tells him urgently.  
Dave realises now just what he must do.  
Annabeth I'm going after both Lily and Alice through that wardrobe  
and into Narnia, but you yourself well you really need to sail this ship!  
Sail it out of this never ending maze! Sail both my sister and Cleo to  
safety before coming back here to pick both me and Lily up!" He  
commands his new friend.  
Annabeth realises that Mr Stars just really wishes to see his sister  
safe.  
"Ok," she responds to him.  
Annabeth shakes hands with David now.  
"Good luck with rescuing Lily from Alice," she says to him.  
Annabeth believes that Dave will be able to save the life of their  
commander. David nods his head back at Annabeth now.  
"Good luck with getting both Amy and Cleo to safety," he tells her.  
Dave now takes to heading off the ship. He stands in the middle of the  
desert now and he watches as Annabeth takes to flying the ship  
straight up and into the sky.  
Chapter 4  
Captain Lily Kevins now takes to struggling to open up her two eyes.  
When she does regain consciousness she takes to discovering that  
she has been locked up inside a prison cell inside Cair Paravel  
palace. Lily realises that Alice must still be rather angry over the fact  
that her husband Will was killed. Lily believes that the new white cold  
and dark Queen somehow holds her responsible for the death of her  
husband. Lily believes that she was a fool to have trusted Alice to  
help her. The Captain regrets having travelled through that wardrobe  
now. Lily is laying on a heap on the ground of her filthy rotten prison  
cell now. She can see two white metal Narnian Knight's standing  
guard outside of her cell.  
"Hey boys tell your Queen that I'm awake now!" Lily takes to shouting  
out at her new enemy Queen's guards.  
The guards now turn to face Lily now.  
"Quiet! We don't take orders from our prisoner's!" One of them tells  
her.  
The Queen of Narnia herself Alice now takes to appearing on the  
corridor outside Lily's prison cell. She turns to face her soldier's  
there.  
"It's ok lads I've got this one!" Alice explains to her men before  
watching them both wander away from her down the corridor.  
Lily takes a look up with pity in her two eyes at the Queen of Narnia  
now. She watches as Alice takes to withdrawing a small little potion  
from her white cloak.  
"This is the object that I was telling you about Lily! Morgana  
Pendragon left it here when she was the Queen here! She intended to  
use this potion to restore her own magical powers back to her just  
encase she ever lost them! Shame that you'll never be able to use it to  
restore your magic back to you, because I'm to execute you tomorrow  
at dawn!" She tells her sounding both cold and sharp.  
Lily struggles up onto her feet from the ground of her cell. She can  
feel really swore pain coming from her legs. Lily realises that Alice  
must have been causing pain to her while she had been knocked out  
to her. Lily shakes her head in pity over at Alice.  
"It's a real shame to see just what Alice the true hero of Wonderland  
has now become," she tells her.  
Queen Alice takes to smiling coldly over at her enemy now.  
"And oh do look at just how the mighty Lily Kettle has fallen!" She  
snaps sharply out at her.  
Lily places her hands against the bars of her cell now and she looks  
in great anger at Alice.  
"I may have fallen for now your majesty, but please do be assured  
that I will rise up once again and when I do you better run, you better  
run both far and wide, because you've just delayed me from going out  
to find my family!" The Captain yells out in anger at the Queen now.  
Alice smiles coldly back at Lily now.  
"Oh if you were hoping that when you escape from this cell you'll be  
able to find this potion, and use the ingredients in it to get your magic  
back then I wouldn't count on doing that if I was personally you," she  
tells her.  
The evil white Queen now takes to pulling the lid off the bottle that the  
potion is in and then she takes to pouring it out all over the corridor  
that she's standing in. Alice now smiles angrily back over at her  
prisoner Lily.  
"Oh I guess that I'll now be seeing you at your execution," she tells  
her simply but coldly before making her way away from her down the  
corridor.  
Lily grits her teeth in anger now. She can see the patch on the ground  
of the corridor where the Queen has just poured the potion out on.  
Lily knows that a few drops of that potion is all that she needs to get  
her magic back. She reaches her hand out of the bars of her cell and  
then a great big whip comes slamming down hard onto her hand.  
"AHHHH!" Lily screams out in great pain when this happens to her.  
A white metal knight has just lashed out at her hand with a hard metal  
whip when he saw what she was trying to do. Lily can now see that  
her hand is bleeding. Quite a lot of blood is now pouring out from a  
wound that the Narnian guard has just made on her. Lily knows that  
knight's aren't the smartest people in the world, so she knows that  
she may still be able to get her hands on some drops of that potion  
yet.  
"Guard yyour Queen wishes to see you!" Lily informs the warrior not  
personally believing herself to be very convincing however.  
The knight now takes to disappearing himself off down the corridor.  
Lily takes to reaching out of the bars of her prison cell with her other  
hand now. She takes to reaching down onto the ground of the  
corridor just outside her prison cell and then she collects some drops  
of the potion in them. Lily quickly takes to placing her hand back into  
her cell before placing some drops of the potion back into her mouth.  
The enchanted potion luckily takes to making an effect on her  
immediately. Lily now takes to using her magical powers to blast  
open the door of her cell. The door swings open.  
"I'M BACK!" Lily takes to crying out in happiness now at the real her  
who's just returned.  
The Captain can now see a white metal knight making his way along  
the corridor over to see her. Lily takes to wasting no time at all as she  
takes to using her powers to blast him right off his feet.  
"NO ONE MESSES WITH ME WHEN I'M ON A MISSION TO FIND MY  
FAMILY!" Lily takes to screaming out at the unconscious knight now.  
Mrs Kevins takes to hurrying down the prison cell corridor in the  
palace cair paravel now. Every prison cell that she comes by in her  
journey down this corridor she takes to using her magic to blast open  
the doors to the cells, releasing all the prisoner's whether they're  
good or bad from inside it.  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE'S!" Lily takes to shouting out at the many  
different prisoner's who she has just broken out of their cells.  
The Captain herself now takes to hurrying up a flight of stairs that  
lead away from the prison cell corridor in the palace.  
Chapter 5  
Annabeth Chase takes to sailing the ship further up and up into the  
red, purple and black sky of the never ending maze of Mzzuan. She's  
troubled to know just what will happen when she reaches the very top  
of the sky with it. Annabeth hopes that both her and her friends will be  
able to breathe at the top of the sky of this never ending maze.  
Annabeth sails her ship right through the sky of the never ending  
maze, and luckily nothing bad happens her Captain's ship just  
continues to sail further and further on and out into space. Annabeth  
doesn't recognise any stars at all around her, so she realises that for  
that reason that Mzzuan must be in another universe to the earth.  
"What's going on?" Cleo Andrews questions her new friend as she  
takes to heading up to where she's sailing the ship at the helm of the  
vessel now.  
Annabeth takes a look back at Cleo after hearing what she's just been  
questioned about by her.  
"I'm just following Dave's orders he wants me to get both you and  
Amy to safety," she explains to her as she continues to sail the ship  
on past all the many different brightly coloured stars that are shining  
around her.  
Cleo suddenly takes to realising something much to her horror as she  
rounds in anger on Annabeth.  
"You're leaving Lily and David behind aren't you?" She snaps in  
anger out at her sounding troubled to know why she's doing this.  
Annabeth nods her head back at Cleo as she continues to spin the  
ship's steering wheel round and round in an ongoing rhythm.  
"Yes I am but I'm going to go back for them in Mzzuan once I've  
gotten both you and Amy to safety, I'm just following the orders that  
David set out for me," she explains to her.  
Cleo grabs Annabeth now and she pushes her hard away from the  
ship's steering wheel. Cleo now takes hold of the steering wheel  
herself. With all of her effort she now manages to turn the ship around  
sailing it through the air right back to the never ending maze of  
Mzzuan. Annabeth rounds in anger on Cleo now.  
"What the hell are you doing?" She demands an answer angrily from  
her.  
Cleo takes a look back at Annabeth in anger at her.  
"I'm going back for Lily and David," she tells her simply while she  
sails the ship back the way that Annabeth herself has just sailed it  
through the other way.  
Annabeth knows that she really needs to stop Cleo from doing this.  
"No you can't!" She takes to shouting out at her in shock about just  
what she's doing.  
Suddenly both Annabeth and Cleo are taken aback with hearing Amy  
screaming out in loud utter terror.  
"DANGER!" She screams out sounding absolutely terrified.  
Annabeth takes a look down at deck now from where she's standing  
up at the helm of the ship. She can see the dog Danger who she heard  
that both Amy and Dave fought against in the outskirts of their village  
Sidney Bay now standing up on the deck of the ship. Danger now has  
disguised himself as the appearance of a young man, but however  
Amy just knows that it's him. Without saying a word Danger sends  
both his enemy Amy and her two new friends Annabeth and Cleo  
down to the brigs of this ship. He's just locked the three of them up in  
the brig. Danger the devil has now taken control of Lily Kevins' ship.  
Chapter 6  
David Stars takes to appearing out of the magical wardrobe now and  
into the enchanted main Narnian headquarters of Cair Paravel palace.  
There in the main hall he finds the white current Queen of Narnia Alice  
sitting down on one of her high chairs with her back facing him. Dave  
quickly withdraws his sword from his belt. He knows that the Queen  
hasn't detected his presence in her hall yet, so maybe he'll be able to  
sneak up on her from behind and cut her open with the sharp blade of  
his sword, but just as he is sneaking up behind her the doors of the  
main hall blast open and none other than Dave's own Captain Lily  
Kevins takes to making her way into the main hall.  
"DAVID! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lily takes to  
crying out sounding surprised across the main hall at her right hand  
man.  
The white Queen now turns round to face her enemy's current  
companion.  
"LILY!" Alice screams out  
sounding scared.  
Alice now knows that her life is in grave danger, because after all she  
doesn't possess magical powers. Captain Lily nods her head over at  
her right hand man David now.  
"Do it run her through!" She commands him.  
Dave doesn't need to be told twice. He grabs Alice and he slices the  
blade of his sword right through her chest killing her dead. Captain  
Lily now rounds in anger on Dave.  
"I thought that I'd left you in charge of my ship, so why did you leave  
it?" She asks him sounding worried about what kind of state her  
vessel will be in now that her right hand man has left it to come here  
to find her.  
David walks towards his Captain in the great hall now.  
Both King Finn and Queen Alice were playing us as it turns out I'm  
sorry to report to you my Captain, so Annabeth killed Finn and after  
learning that Alice was holding your captive I journeyed here into  
Narnia, crossing over realms to rescue you. Everything's alright with  
both the ship and the crew now me lady. I instructed Annabeth to sail  
the ship out of Mzzuan  
Lily now appears to be rather outraged by this.  
"WHAT WITHOUT EITHER YOU OR ME ON IT?" She shouts out at  
Dave sounding shocked.  
David rounds on Lily now.  
"Please Captain would you just allow me to explain everything to you!  
Yeah I told Annabeth to sail the ship out of Mzzuan in order to get  
both Cleo and Amy to safety, and then she'll sail the ship back into  
the never ending maze to pick both you and me up, then we'll  
continue the search for your daughter," he explains to her.  
Lily gestures David now towards following her through the magical  
wardrobe and so he does.  
Chapter 7  
Lily Kevins has absolutely no idea at all right now that the beast  
Danger has just taken over her ship while it was sailing through  
space, and has now taken three of her friend's captive. Captain Lily's  
now back in the never ending maze of Mzzuan along with her new  
friend David Stars. She's wandering up to the place in the red hot  
desert where she last saw her ship.  
"I'm sure that Annabeth will be back for us soon," Dave tries to  
reassure his Captain.  
Lily shakes her head back at her right hand man now.  
"What if something happened to both her and the others when they  
were off out in the sky sailing?" She questions him sounding rather  
worried.  
David pulls a face back at his Captain now.  
"Lily I've got the feeling that you always fear the worst about things  
you just learn to just simply relax, and please do have faith that  
everything will be able to work out for the best," he tells her.  
Lily rounds on David now.  
"Really Mr Stars after everything that's happened to me over the  
course of the years that I've been in Living village for I've more than  
earned the right to fear the worst all the time!" She tries to get her  
point out to him.  
Lily knows that if she does manage to save the earth from getting  
destroyed, retrieve her long lost daughter from the land of the dead,  
and get her boyfriend Ryan out of his coma then she'll be able to  
move house away from Living village, but however Lily knows that  
she's also had some good time in her life since she moved into Living  
village, because while living there she's met some great new friend's  
in Ryan Robertson, she did have another close friend called Matthew  
Seed, but he unfortunately died a couple of years ago around the time  
when she herself did. Matthew was in his house when it blew up quite  
a few years ago now. Lily shakes her head back at Dave now.  
"What if Annabeth's unable to come back for us for whatever reason, I  
really don't like leaving things to chance," she tells him simply.  
Dave starts to think that maybe Lily has a good point there.  
"Ok then boss what do you suggest we do then if you really don't like  
sitting around waiting?" He questions her looking for her leadership  
right now.  
Lily takes a look back over at David now before pointing with one of  
her fingers over to the direction of the desert mountains.  
"We get ourselves back into the cave and gather up some fairy dust  
for us to use from inside there," she explains to him.  
Lily's happy to discover that David is nodding his head back at her  
after what she's just explained to him about. Lily however knows that  
it would be rather bad form if she was just to go about relying on only  
one plan, so therefore she needs to think up another one.  
"Mzzuan's a never ending maze with absolutely everything in it, so  
therefore that somewhere or other in this maze there really must be  
an endless supply of magic beans for us to use," she explains to  
David.  
Dave actually seems to prefer Lily's second plan to her first one.  
"I would be happy to go off out in search with you for some magic  
beans for us to use," he tells her.  
Lily nods her head back at David now.  
"Well that's decided then, that's what we must do, find the magic  
beans we must, but first before we set off travelling out into the far  
jungle of this never ending maze we should really speak to a brown  
knight, and ask him for directions on how to get to the supply of  
magic beans," she says to him.  
Lily takes a look over at the magnificent grand palace Mzz now she  
knows that she really needs to get herself into there and find one of  
her enemy guards.  
"That'll be far too dangerous Captain, I'm afraid that the brown  
warrior's will have knowledge that we were involved in their King and  
Queen's death!" Dave warns Lily who takes to ignoring his warning,  
and starts to make her way back over to the palace.  
Lily is not afraid of any warrior not when her family's in danger.  
Chapter 8  
Lily Kevins rushes into the great palace Mzz and there she comes  
across two people who she is really quite surprised to see. Lily comes  
across her own old two friends both Johnny and Tee Taylor when she  
enters her way back into this palace. Johnny winks over at his old  
friend Lily now.  
"Hello stranger!" He cries out at her sounding happy.  
Lily takes a look in surprise now at both Johnny and Tee. Neither of  
them seem to have aged at all since she last saw them both, but Lily  
knows that it's been a very long time since she last saw either of  
them. Lily's quite surprised by finding that Johnny is able to stand on  
his own two feet.  
"I thought that you could never walk ever again," she tells him  
sounding surprised.  
Johnny nods his head back at Lily.  
"I heard the exact same thing about you. Magic Lily! Magic! I  
shouldn't have to be telling you about just how powerful that thing is.  
Magic cured me or more precisely the magic of the good lady. You  
see when she was turned back into a little baby again Morgana grew  
up to be a good woman. One day she met with both me and Tee here  
and she apologised for everything that she had done to everyone, and  
in a way of her apologising to us she used her enchanted powers to  
grow my legs back into place for me," Johnny explains to his old  
friend.  
Tee shrugs her shoulders over at Lily.  
"Both Johnny and I have rather a long story to tell you my friend, but  
I've got something to give you first," she tells her before handing a  
magic bean over to her.  
Lily can't actually quite believe now the good utter luck that's just  
come her way. Lily takes to holding the bean securely in her hand  
together. Tee smiles happily over at her friend Lily now.  
"Let's all now go home to Newcastle together," she says to her.  
Lily knows that the fact of going home to her original home city does  
sound really rather nice, but however she also knows that there's  
absolutely no way in the world that she can possibly return home  
there. Lily shakes her head back at both Tee and Johnny now.  
"I can't I have to continue the search for my daughter," she explains  
to them both.  
Tee's troubled by what her old friend Lily's just explained to both her  
and to her brother big Johnny about.  
"You need to search for you daughter, but Lily didn't your new friend  
Ryan take her into his care shortly after you died?" Tee questions Lily  
appearing to know all about her life since the last time that they met in  
that NHS hospital in Liverpool city, when Lily went to visit both  
Johnny and her old friend Liam there.  
Johnny winks happily over at Lily now.  
"Good old magic brought you back to life did it?" He says happily to  
her believing himself to be correct in thinking about how she was able  
to return to life again from the dead.  
Lily shakes her head back at her friend Johnny now.  
"No not exactly it was actually sort of like a quest that I had to go on,"  
she explains to him about how she was able to return to life again  
from the dead.  
Tee steps forward so that she's face to face with her friend Lily now.  
"Well if you're going to find your daughter then you may just require  
some assistance," she says to her before watching Lily nod her head  
back at her.  
Lily nods her head back at Tee after hearing what she's just said to  
her.  
"I really do because you see I seem to have landed myself in some  
mess, once again," she says to her.  
Lily throws the magic bean that Tee's just given to her onto the floor  
of the corridor that they're in inside the palace Mzz a magic portal  
then proceeds to open up for them. Lily suddenly thinks about a  
place, because she knows that that's how magic portals work by  
thinking of a place that you really need to get to when you step  
through the portal and then you get there. Lily thinks about the  
promised land that she returned from the dead from. She wanders  
through the portal now and her three friends take to following her  
through it.  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventure Furthers on series 2 episode 6  
(last episode in the current series)  
Chapter 1  
Captain Lily Kevins is back in the promised land now. She's back in  
heaven. Lily and her three current companion's who are Johnny and  
Tee Taylor and David Stars are now all stood together in a rather posh  
looking hall. Lily has visited this hall once before just a couple of  
minutes after she had died.  
"Where are we?" Johnny questions his friends now sounding really  
confused about his surroundings.  
Lily turns to face her old friend now.  
"We're in the place of the after life," she explains to him about just  
where they are now.  
Lily knows for a fine fact that heaven, hell or whatever other name  
that anyone wants to call it is indeed real. The promised land is a real  
place.  
"Heed my every order and you might survive in here!" Lily tells  
Johnny, David and Tee.  
Lily can now see a great big high table before both her and her friends  
in this hall. There's a crystal ball that's placed down in the centre of  
the table. Lily folds her arms.  
We need that thing! Go over there and collect it for me Johnny! She  
commands her old friend.  
Johnny now takes to heading across the hall over to where the crystal  
ball is placed down upon the table there. Johnny reaches his hand out  
to pick the ball up off the table now.  
"Be careful Johnny that thing may be quite dangerous!" Tee takes to  
warning her brother now.  
Johnny knows that he really doesn't want to let Lily down, not now  
that he's only just found her once again. Lily shakes her head over at  
her friend Tee now.  
"It's not dangerous I promise. I should know that it isn't dangerous,  
because after all I've held it before in my arms. Johnny will be  
alright," Lily makes a promise to her old friend.  
Johnny has now taken to pick the crystal ball up off the table and he  
now takes to bringing it over to Lily. He hands it over to her. Lily  
holds the crystal ball now securely in her two hands before speaking  
into it.  
Hello! Lily, are you are there? Lily Kevins now takes to speaking into  
the crystal ball.  
Johnny's troubled now.  
"What will a clone of you now take to appear?" He questions his old  
friend sounding confused.  
Lily nods her head back over at Johnny now.  
"Most likely one will do yeah, because after all one did once before,"  
she explains to him.  
Tee exchanges a smile now with her old friend.  
"You certainly have come a long way from the old Dumping Ground  
days," she says to her.  
Lily can feel that she really has done. Suddenly the other self from  
Hogwarts castle now takes to appearing before both her and her  
fellow friends in the hall. Lily Kevins takes to smiling over at Lily  
Kettle now.  
"I'm back! Did you miss me?" She questions her.  
Lily Kettle's troubled.  
"I'm surprised to find you back here, what did you die again?" She  
asks her sounding really rather puzzled.  
Lily Kevins shakes her head back at the other version of herself now.  
"To be honest with you there was a time when I personally truly  
believed that I would never honestly return here. No my daughter Lily  
and now I'm here to both find her and to bring her home," she  
explains to her.  
After hearing what the true version of herself has just explained to her  
about Lily Kettle now takes to summoning Lily Robertson to the  
presence of both her and the other her. Lily Kevins is now standing  
directly facing her daughter in the hall. Johnny, Tee and Dave are all  
left really amazed by just what on earth is going on here today.  
"Hey sweet heart I've found you again, at last," Mrs Kevins explains to  
her daughter who she's just journeyed an awful long way to find.  
Lily Kettle smiles over at Lily Kevins now.  
Since you now have your daughter you may leave the promised land  
once again, she says to her.  
Lily Kevins pulls her daughter Lily into a loving hug.  
"I thought that I would never see you again! Oh my that was such a  
shock finding you again after all these years, and then coming to  
terms with the horror that I may never be able to see you ever again!  
I'm never going to ever let you go from me now my beautiful girl," she  
tells her.  
Lily Kettle now hands a magic bean over to Lily Kevins.  
"It'll amaze me if I ever see you again as from now. You and your  
daughter have found one another again, now go home and live out the  
rest of your lives together," she says to her.  
Lily Kevins knows that she's got an awful lot of work to do once she  
gets home to earth.  
Chapter 2  
After using the magic bean to get both she herself and her friends out  
of the promised land, Lily Kevins and her companion's now all appear  
in the national health hospital in London where Ryan Robertson's in a  
coma. They all take to hurrying just as quickly as they possibly can  
up to the ward where he's recovering in the hospital. They all arrive at  
the spot on the ward's corridor where his sick bed is together. Mrs  
Kevins takes a look over in complete and utter worry at her friend  
Ryan. She can see much to her great panic that there unfortunately  
doesn't seem to be any life in him at all. He is laying down on his bed  
not moving a single muscle in his body. His eyes are firmly shut. He  
also doesn't seem to be breathing. There are wires fixed from him up  
to a life support machine in the hospital. Miss Robertson takes a look  
at her mum with complete fear in her eyes.  
"Is he going to die?" She questions her sounding really frightened.  
Lily K now moves to stand right by Ryan's bedside table so that she's  
in line with where his head's resting on his pillow.  
"I love you Ryan, please wake up and be with me," she whispers into  
his ear longing with every single bit of her heart that he'll just wake  
up.  
Lily's sure that she can see something in Ryan's unconscious face  
now that is able to hear her. The medical Doctor now turns to face  
Lily.  
"Keep talking to him, it's good to still talk to your loved ones despite  
of them being in a coma, because even when they're in a coma they  
are still able to hear you," he tells her.  
Lily R steps forward to speak to the man who she refers to as her dad  
now.  
"I'm back dad. I'm back from the dead and now that I'm back I just  
really want to be with both you and my mum. I want you both to fall in  
love with one another and be happy with each other," she says to  
him.  
After hearing this bit of news from his little girl Ryan's two eyes now  
take to shooting widely open. He's out of his coma now and he's  
ready to be with his family!  
Chapter 3  
Johnny Taylor is now sitting in the waiting room of the hospital along  
with his sister Tee. They're waiting for their friend Lily Kevins to come  
up and tell them what her plan is. They know from listening into a  
conversation that she shared out with her boyfriend Ryan that some  
friends of hers are missing.  
"Do you still love Lily then?" Tee questions her big brother sounding  
really rather troubled.  
Johnny nods his head back at his sister now.  
"She's the only girl that I want," he admits to her about his feelings  
for their old friend from the old Dumping Ground days.  
Tee shakes her head back at her brother now.  
"Lily once admitted to you that she didn't feel the same way about  
you as you do her," she reminds him.  
Johnny remembers the time that Lily told both him and an old friend  
of his who also used to have feelings towards her to go and find love  
in their lives, and that their love with her will never happen. While Lim  
listened to Lily and went out and found another girl to love in his life  
Johnny unfortunately for him didn't.  
"I could get myself caught up in a love triangle between both Lily and  
Ryan, and then I could quite easily prove to Ryan that Lily deserves  
me a lot more than what she deserves to be with him," Johnny tries to  
tell his sister.  
Tee shakes her head back at her brother after hearing what he has  
just told her about.  
"Why won't you just accept that Lily's happy with Ryan just like what  
she was with Razz?" She questions him.  
Both Johnny and Tee can now hear a great deal of laughter coming  
from down the corridor, making it's way towards them. Then Lily K,  
Lily R and Ryan follow the laughter down the corridor to see both  
Johnny and Tee. David Stars takes to following Lily Kevins and her  
family down the corridor to see to their two friends at the end of the  
corridor where they are sitting in the waiting area. Ryan has a bit of a  
limp on him. He's struggles his way down the corridor supporting  
himself upon a walking stick. Both Johnny and Tee rise to their feet  
up from the chairs that they were sitting on in the waiting area to see  
both Lily and her other companion's now. Lily has been holding  
hands sweetly with her daughter while she has been making her way  
down the corridor towards her old friends.  
"You must be Ryan," Johnny says when he sees the man who's just  
got out of his coma walking down the corridor side by side with Lily  
K.  
Ryan nods his head over at the young man who has just spoken to  
him now.  
"Yeah well I've been told that you're danger Johnny," he tells him.  
Johnny's troubled now.  
"Just how am I dangerous?" He questions his new opponent that he's  
going against to fight for Lily's affections.  
Ryan steps closer to face Johnny now on the corridor in the medical  
centre.  
"Well don't you have feelings of romance towards Lily too?" He asks  
him sounding troubled.  
Johnny makes eye contact with Lily now. He can see her backing  
away from him and appearing to be rather embarrassed that he's  
taking a look over at her.  
"I'm not saying anything," Johnny tells both Ryan and Lily simply  
trying to deny the way that he feels towards her.  
Tee gives her friend Lily a merciful look to get her to change the  
subject of the conversation now, because she doesn't really like the  
way that her brother's starting to look really quite uncomfortable. Lily  
turns to face both Ryan and her daughter Lily now.  
"Annabeth and Cleo are still missing!" She alerts them both to  
remembering this bit of news.  
Lily now turns round to face Dave.  
"Amy's too," she explains to him.  
Lily R's quite shocked to remember the fact that her good friend Cleo  
may unfortunately be in some great amount of trouble right now.  
"Vincent Charles and Emily are still both out there determined to  
cause some manner pain towards us both still yet!" Ryan warns his  
girlfriend, bringing his own worry at the moment before her attention  
now.  
Lily shakes her head back at Ryan now.  
"There's a lot more that we need to worry about other than those two.  
The earth's prophesied to blow up soon," she tells him bringing her  
bit or worrying news before his own attention now.  
David shrugs his shoulders.  
"Just to add to our great many worries may I also take this time to  
re warn you Lily about my enemies both the emperor and Danger,  
who are extremely powerful and have the power to fretten all life as  
we know it," he warns his Captain.  
Ryan knows that he really needs to be discharged from this hospital  
right now. He really doesn't care just whatever the Doctor's will need  
to say, because he himself personally believes that he's all better now  
since that he's now out of his coma. Ryan knows that both him, Lily  
and the others need to go somewhere to plan their course of action  
out.  
Chapter 4  
Ryan Robertson has now persuaded the ward surgeon's at the  
hospital where he was being treated to give him the all clear. Ryan,  
his girlfriend Lily, his daughter Lily and his three new acquaintances  
who are Johnny and Tee Taylor and David Stars are all now sitting in  
a pub in a high street in London facing one another. Ryan takes a sip  
from his glass of Fosters now before slamming his glass down hard  
onto the table.  
"Leave Vincent Charles and Emily to me!" He tells both his girlfriend  
and his daughter very firmly.  
Lily K shakes her head back at her boyfriend now.  
"Ryan you may think that it's your responsibility to deal with your dad  
Vincent Charles, but it shouldn't have to be your duty alone to stand  
up to him. Ryan when I believed that it was my task to cope with  
Shannay and to stand up to her you sided with me. Ryan you raised  
my daughter up for me, and I didn't work so hard to get you out of a  
coma for nothing, so what I'm trying to say to you my friend is that I'm  
with you against Vincent Charles, just say the word and I'll set out  
and bring him down with you," she explains to him.  
Lily R nods her head back at her dad now.  
"Mum's right and what she's saying is that we're with you just say the  
word," she tells him.  
Ryan now knows that before either him or his friends do absolutely  
anything else they all really need to deal with both Vincent Charles  
and his forces.  
"Right we deal with Vincent Charles first  
"I'm going to leave you all now to go and confront my own enemies!"  
David surprisingly says to both his Captain Lily and to her other  
companions cutting into what Ryan was saying.  
Lily's now rather shocked to learn that Dave wishes to go his separate  
way from her, because after all she was really enjoying the good  
friendship that she was building up with him.  
"We need you with us mate," Ryan tells David clearly.  
He knows that while he himself has been in a coma this man has  
really taken to watch out for his loved one Lily.  
Danger may have my sister, Annabeth and Cleo. He's really powerful  
there's a great big chance that he could have captured them all and is  
now holding every single one of them captive, so that's why I need to  
go off and get him, David explains to Ryan.  
Mr Robertson shakes his head back at Mr Stars now.  
"No join us in bringing down Vincent Charles then we'll all go with  
you to take down this beast you speak of Danger," he tells him.  
David now luckily enough for Lily takes to nodding his head in  
agreement to what Ryan has just told him about. Johnny smiles at  
Lily now.  
"Me and Tee are with you no matter what," he tells her in a firm  
promise before raising a glass to her.  
Tee nods her head in agreement to what Johnny has just told Lily  
about. Tee smiles over at Lily now.  
"It'll just be like old times," she says to her.  
Lily knows that it could prove to be a lot more dangerous to the old  
days that Tee's referring to.

Ending of series 2:  
Lily Kevins stands on top of a hill in London now. It's a very grey  
coloured dull hill that's full of rather great mist that she's standing  
upon. Lily is dressed in her usual dark green coloured warrior's  
uniform that she picked up for herself from Mzzuan. She is holding a  
mighty looking sword in her hand. Lily's standing side by side right  
now with both her boyfriend Ryan Robertson and her daughter Lily  
Robertson. Lily is about to head into danger with them once more.  
Behind where Lily's standing side by side with members of her  
precious family Johnny and Tee Taylor and David Stars are all  
gathered together. They're also dressed for battle. Lily is taking a look  
over at her enemy Vincent Charles' castle now.  
"Let's end this now!" Lily Kevins says to her companion's hoping that  
her battle against her enemy Vincent Charles will come to an end  
today.  
Lily knows that she really has some work to be getting on with now,  
because after all she knows now that she's got to defeat both Vincent  
Charles and his precious evil sidekick Emily, she's also got to save  
the earth and furthermore she's got to help her friend David Stars to  
bring down his foe's both the evil emperor and Danger the shape  
changing dog.  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
END OF SERIES 2! 


End file.
